Seigaku high
by izakinha
Summary: Dois anos se passaram des de que venceram o campeonato nacional e seguiram seus proprios caminhos.Algumas coisas mudaram e agora os rapazes se encontram de novo no Ensino médio high school ,isso é, fazem parte da mais nova Seigaku high. MxR;TxF;GP;IxK;
1. Seigaku high!

**Cap 1: Seigaku high**

- pi pi pi pi!...pi pi pi pi!pi pi – clack!

- já é de manha... – momoshiro constatou após olhar para o relógio agora quebrado, depois de ter sido arremessado contra a parede.

Antigamente acordar cedo nunca fora um problema pra ele, era algo bem simples de fato. Acordava cedinho para arrumar o cabelo e a bolsa de tennis, e ainda tinha tempo pra tomar um café decente antes de pegar a bicicleta e correr para não chegar tarde nas atividades do clube, e consequentemente evitar ter de correr 30 voltas ao redor das quadras.

Isso é claro já não acontecia mais...Um ano havia se passado dês de que ele se formara no ginasial na Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku) e mais tempo ainda havia desde de que não tirava 15 minutos de seu restrito tempo matinal a caminho da escola para pegar seu melhor amigo.

Melhor amigo... Fazia agora 2 anos que eles não se viam dês de que o pequeno tenista prodígio fora para os Estados Unidos com o intuito de virar profissional.

Momo reparara que ultimamente o pequeno gênio vinha muito a sua cabeça, mesmo ele tendo, durante esses dois anos que não tiveram contato, tentado de todas as formas tira-lo de seus pensamentos. Ele sentia saudades do tempo em que fazia parte do clube de tennis da seigaku , e de todos os amigos que agora ele só via quando por sorte esbarrava com eles na rua ou no corredor dependendo de quem fosse.

Estava agora no 2º ano do ensino médio e se preparando para prestar vestibular que viria nos próximos anos. Tennis virou só mais um passa-tempo, que por sinal agora ele não tinha tempo de curtir.

Pensar em tudo isso de manha o deixada deprimido, e ele não podia deixar sua imagem animada ser destruída por meros devaneios... Mesmo assim hoje em especial estava sendo difícil deixar de lado a nostalgia.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro aprontar o seu costumeiro e ainda vigente, após tantos anos, cabelo espichado. Arrumou-se e foi para a cozinha onde notou um cheiro de ovos fritos e arroz que tomava todo o lugar, sendo preparados pelo seu colega de apartamento que cantarolava diante do fogão com um avental sobre o uniforme marcado pelo broche do terceiro ano Ensino Médio. Fazia um ano agora também que ele saíra de casa e fora morar no alojamento do colégio em que estudava.

O apartamento era dividido em 3 quartos, um banheiro coletivo, uma cozinha e uma sala, estando dois dos quartos ocupados e um vazio, já que só moravam lá ele e o seu único companheiro.

- Eiji-sempai, como diabos você consegue acordar tão cedo?- falou entrando a passos largos que suas pernas compridas eram capazes de dar.

- Momo, Ohayoo!Oishi me acorda com um telefonema todo dia, nya. – falou energicamente o rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo a sua frente. - Se quiser posso te acordar também.

- huaaaa...- bocejou o rapaz de cabelos espichados – Nem pensar...não tenho o porque acordar tão cedo, não é como se eu tivesse uma namorada pra ficar falando no telefone logo de manha – falou isso dando uma pequena risada debochada com o canto da boca.

- Não tem por que não quer...Você é quem sabe. Ah !- exclamou o rapaz pondo uma cara ainda mais animada que a anterior – Oishi me contou algo realmente bom hoje, e acho que foi o principal tópico da nossa conversa! Não quer saber o que foi? Acho que é do seu mais profundo interesse...- falou isso com um sorriso que tinha o provável intuito de ser sádico, mas estava tão obviamente divertido fazer aquele suspense todo, que o máximo que ele conseguiu foi segurar a vontade de gritar a novidade.

-Aé? – falou o rapaz mais jovem sem mostrar nenhum sinal de interesse no tópico que o rapaz de cabelos de fogo havia proposto. – e sobre o que seria essa conversa?

- ahhhh, Momo! Mostre um pouco mais de interesse, mou! – exclamou irritado com a falta de entusiasmo anormal do colega mais jovem - O que há com você hoje?Não te vejo assim dês de que o ochibi foi embora!

A menção do amigo que ocupara seus pensamentos com freqüência nas ultimas semanas piorou o seu humor, já bem ruim dês de que acordará esta manha.

- Se você não vai me falar tanto faz pra mim!Vou indo na frente!

Saiu batendo a porta e deixando o prato de comida que havia sido preparado para ele intacto, e o companheiro com uma leve expressão de incompreensão.

- O que deu nele hoje? Era uma novidade tão boa... Ele vai acabar descobrindo cedo ou tarde de qualquer modo- disse isso dando os ombros e sentando-se logo em seguida para comer os ovos com arroz deixados pelo amigo.

Tentou se acalmar antes de chegar a escola, passando de bicicleta rápido pelos carros que corriam em sentido contrário e por vezes tendo habilmente que evitar bater de frente com um deles.

O que o seu ex-colega de equipe ia dizer naquela hora? No momento da conversa sua cabeça estava por demais tomada pelo mau humor para pensar claramente na novidade que o rapaz iria lhe contar.

Decidiu pensar nisso depois, e quem sabe pedir desculpas pelo comportamento explosivo que demonstrara.

Agora tinha mais de meia hora antes das aulas começarem para arranjar algo pra fazer dentro do colégio.O fato de ter esse raro tempo livre de manha o fez pensar se valeria a pena inscrever-se novamente em algum clube ("quem sabe o de tennis?"), comprometendo-se assim com a atividade matinal.

Não tivera essa vontade no ano que se passara, mas agora de algum modo nesse clima de nostalgia que ele estava passando, não parecia uma má idéia relembrar a sensação de pisar nas quadras seriamente mais uma vez.

Enquanto pensava foi se deparando com diversas pessoas que o acenavam bom dia ou paravam para falar com ele, provavelmente pelo fato de ser popular em praticamente todas as turmas, entre ambos mulheres e homens.

Também havia o pequeno detalhe de que quase todos os seus colegas do ginasial ainda serem seus colegas agora no colegial, e se lembrarem de que ele foi um dos regulares que levou o colégio a vencer o Campeonato Nacional de Tennis.

Tudo isso e o fato da escola que ele estar estudando agora, ter sido recentemente fundada como seishun gakuen high (seigaku high), ou seja a continuação do ginasial que no passado não existia, levavam ao seu fácil reconhecimento nos corredores.

A fundação da escola se deu no mesmo ano em que ele se graduava no ginasial, levando-o a ser um dos primeiros a freqüentar a nova instituição.

Inicialmente ele e seu eterno rival Kaidoh Kaoru eram os únicos procedentes da "seigaku middle-school", junto com alguns outros da mesma serie que acabavam de ser graduar. Logo após uma pequena divulgação do colégio, os formandos dos anos anteriores que já estavam cursando o 2º ano do colegial, passaram a estudar na nova escola também.

Agora com o ano letivo que se iniciava provavelmente os novatos entrariam aos montes vindos da antiga seigaku.

Isso o fez lembrar do que Kikumaru-sempai lhe disse a uma semana.

Se ele não estava enganado o ruivo mencionou o fato da provável entrada dos antigos regulares do 3º ano na escola, isso é, os que ainda não estavam lá, como Fuji e Kawamura.

Ele duvidava que seu antigo Buchou entraria também, já que agora assim como seu melhor amigo prodígio, Tezuka havia entrado na liga profissional e jogava com muito freqüência no exterior, impedindo-o de freqüentar regularmente a uma escola.

De qualquer modo, agora quase todos os antigos regulares estariam juntos novamente, e isso o fazia sentir bem... Ele achava difícil que Inui-sempai fosse sair da escola esse ano, e como já havia confirmado pelo seu companheiro de quarto, Oishi-sempai também não iria mudar-se, fazendo assim a reunião de todos quase certa.

O prédio da "nova seigaku high" era praticamente igual ao da antiga, tirando o fato de que era um pouco maior e mais novo.

Durante os poucos minutos que agora lhe restavam antes do início das aulas, decidiu depois de deixar a mochila na sala de aula, dar um pulo até o terraço e sentir um pouco da brisa matinal no rosto. Quem sabe ela podia varrer da sua cabeça os pensamentos que o perturbavam ultimamente.

Lá era um lugar especial para ele...era muito semelhante ao terraço no qual seu melhor amigo dormia todo dia no intervalo para o lanche durante as aulas...

Subiu decidido pulando dois degraus por vez graças as suas longas pernas agora alguns centímetros mais compridas do que dois anos atrás. Empurrou a porta que por algum motivo estava só encostada, e pisou na lage sentindo o sol forte e quente no rosto e deixando seus olhos cegos momentaneamente, até que eles se acostumaram com a luz e foram capazes de distinguir a existência de uma silhueta alguns passos a sua frente.

O vento batia forte nos cabelos negros do garoto, que lhe caiam gentilmente sobre os olhos grandes e amendoados, levemente dourados pela luz do sol. Estava usando o uniforme da escola e trazia nas costas uma grande cochila no formato de raquetes de tennis. Sua reação ao notar a presença de momo foi uma curta exclamação de surpresa que fez sua boca abrir-se rapidamente e fechar-se logo em seguida, transformando-se em um sorriso maroto no canto da boca.

Momoshiro levou alguns minutos para registrar o que via...

- Et...Etizen?!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dicionário :

Ohayoo – Bom Dia

Mou – poxa

Ochibi – criança pequena /bichinho pequeno

Buchou - capitão

High school – escola de ensino médio

Middle school – escola de ginasial

Sempai – colega mais velho/ sufixo respeitoso

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Oi pessoal!

Proximo cap. "neko tatoo" , não percam!!

ps: esta fic é classificada para maiores de 18 pois conterá cenas de sexo explícito Homemxhomem (yaio) nos próximos capítulos.

Se esse gênero não te agrada não leia

Eu tenho menos que 18 anos por isso acho qu enão tem problema se vocês não se importarem com o conteúdo...

Por favor deixem reviews!

bjus


	2. Neko tatoo

Capítulo 2 – "Neko tatoo"

Ele estava um pouco diferente...sim, estava dois anos mais velho, mas era ele!

O rapaz que não deixava seus sonhos em paz e não saia da sua cabeça.

Pelo que pode reparar nos poucos instantes que eles se olharam, seu amigo prodígio havia crescido no mínimo 20 cm dês de que tinham se visto. Tal mudança porém não lhe causou estranheza.

Provavelmente pelo fato de ele também ter crescido mais ou menos isso nos últimos anos, mantendo a diferença de altura quase a mesma que antigamente.

A maior mudança que ele notou logo ao bater o olho no amigo, foi o fato de este estar mais esbelto e não tão magro como antes. Agora possuía um físico de atleta com os músculos do pescoço bem definidos e os ombros mais largos, mas assim como a altura a proporção entre seus corpos não havia mudado muito, já que em todo o tempo que se passou Momo também havia crescido. Um rápido e embaraçoso pensamento passou pela sua cabeça enquanto tentava recuperar a fala perdida: "ele ainda cabe direitinho nos meus braços".

- Momo-sempai.- disse o rapaz ainda com o pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios - Oisashiburi ne.

-Etizen...- ele não conseguia pensar em nada no momento pra dizer, deu então alguns passos para a frente e logo se lembrou de como eram os velhos tempos, quando ele agarrava a cabeça do garoto e bagunçava os cabelos do mesmo com as mãos, fazendo-o gritar para parar.

"itaisu..." dizia ele com uma voz entediada...Momo faria tudo para ouvir aquela voz de novo...

- Mo-momo-sempai?! Haaa...itaisu..!- falou Ryoma tentando se libertar da chave de pescoço de seu amigo de cabelos espichados - Takeshi , me solta...

Aquilo foi um choque. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não ouvia seu kouhai chama-lo pelo primeiro nome... Era algo raro até quando eles estavam saindo juntos... até quando estavam se beijando.

Logo após se recuperar do pequeno susto, ele olhou para baixo intrigado pelo fato de Ryoma ter parado de lutar buscando liberdade, e deu de cara com os olhos dourados de seu antigo namorado olhando fixamente para ele.

Mesmo de ponta cabeça ele notou as bochechas levemente coradas do rapaz e sentiu as suas corarem também.

- E-Etizen...- ele ainda não conseguia falar nada mais que isso, então a única coisa que fez foi soltar o garoto de seus braços.

Ryoma virou-se para ficar cara a cara de novo com seu amigo mais alto. Seus rostos estavam a mais ou menos 10 cm,e ele sentiu o coração do outro disparar contra sua mão que se apoiava levemente contra o peito do mesmo.

Pengggggggggggggggggggg!- o sinal tocou varrendo tudo o que se passava na cabeça dos rapazes e trazendo-os de volta a realidade. Eles se separaram e desceram as escadas lado a lado, até que Momo, já tendo recuperado a capacidade de falar resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Hum...Hambúrgers depois da aula? -perguntou olhando para o kouhai com o canto do olho - Soube que hoje todos seremos liberados mais cedo depois do fim da cerimônia de entrada dos alunos do 1º ano. Teremos a tarde livre.

Sentiu grande alívio quando viu o canto da boca do amigo contorcer-se em um sorriso.

- Ii suyo

- Ótimo. Então ta combinado - falou isso dando uma gargalhada de felicidade.

Não conseguiu se conter, seu antigo "eu" finalmente estava de volta.

- Momo! - Momo e Ryoma viraram-se ao ouvir o chamado vindo das suas costas. –Etizen! Então você resolveu aparecer hoje. Achei que só viria para o colégio amanhã, já que chegou de viagem ontem de noite.

Exclamou o rapaz alto de uniforme escolar com o broche referente ao 3º ano, facilmente reconhecível como antigo vice-capitão do time de tennis da Seigaku.

- Oiyaji não larga do meu pé – Respondeu o rapaz do 1º ano, virando os olhos e suspirando com um ar de insatisfação. - Pelo menos aqui eu posso dormir um pouco durante as aulas...

- Vocês já tinham se encontrado antes? – Perguntou Momo confuso com a falta dos apertos de mãos e abraços, que seguiam um reencontro ente dois amigos.

-Eu fui encontrar com ele e a família no aeroporto ontem de noite. E antes disso, nós já havíamos nos falado por telefone também.

Momo sentiu-se excluído com a notícia. Aparentemente era o único que não sabia da chegada do prodígio.Isso era provavelmente a novidade que kikumaru iria lhe contar está manha se ele não tivesse explodido com o colega ruivo. Ainda assim se considerava o maior interessado, e a falta de contato antecipado da parte do melhor amigo o deixou bastante frustrado.

- Vocês já sabem que hoje nós não teremos aulas? Todos são obrigados a comparecer a cerimônia e depois podemos ir embora.

Oishi comentou e Momo balançou a cabeça fazendo sim.

- Acabei de falar isso para o Etizen, combinamos de ir comer uns hambúrgers mais tarde.

- Então vocês já têm planos? É uma pena... Eu vim aqui justamente para dizer que todos os antigos regulares, menos o Tezuka que eu não sei por onde anda, vão se encontrar mais tarde na inauguração do novo parque de diversões em Shibuya. Eu ia te ligar, Etizen, caso você não viesse hoje, mas já que você veio já esta dada a mensagem.

- O parque novo de diversões! Esse é aquele que tem a os brinquedos de última geração não é? Ouvi dizer que a montanha russa é uma das maiores que existe! Como foi que eu esqueci dessa inauguração?! – Falou Momo mostrando sinais óbvios de excitação.

- Podemos deixar os hambúrgers para outro dia se quiser Momo-sempai ...

Ao ouvir isso o rapaz de cabelos espetados sentiu um leve aperto no peito...

Um lado dele realmente queria ir ao parque de diversões e curtir as atrações junto com os antigos parceiros de equipe.

Já outro, gostaria de passar um tempo a sós com o melhor amigo que ele não via há 2 anos, e por quem seu coração acelerava só de trocar olhares...

-Vocês podem ir à lanchonete amanhã. A inauguração do parque será só hoje, e pelo que ando ouvindo por aí, mais da metade da escola vai estar lá. Eiji também já reservou os ingressos, então se vocês não forem teremos 2 sobrando...

- O que quer fazer Etizen?

- Pra mim tanto faz... O parque é uma boa.

- Então nos encontrem na estação de Shibuya às 2 horas. O portão do parque abre as 2:30, e como vai estar cheio é bom chegarmos cedo.

Agora tenho que ir atrás do Eiji, ele sumiu do nada e ainda preciso combinar umas coisas com ele. Falando nisso, vocês tiveram algum tipo de discussão? Ele não parava de falar sobre você estar muito estressado esta manhã... – Oishi dirigiu a pergunta a Momo, que coçava a parte de trás da cabeça e dava um sorriso embaraçado.

- Mais ou menos... Preciso me desculpar com ele por umas coisinhas.

Em seguida, o ex-fukubuchou se despediu com um aceno de mão e passou direto pelos rapazes mais jovens seguindo em direção ao fim do corredor.

- Tenho que pegar meu uniforme novo na diretoria e me trocar para a cerimônia. Você vem junto? – Perguntou Ryoma olhando direto para o amigo mais alto que o olhou de volta com curiosidade.

- Uniforme novo pra que? Esse ai tem algum problema?

- Esse não é dessa escola. Eu ainda não tinha o uniforme daqui, então peguei o uniforme do 1º ano antigo do meu irmão.

- É mesmo. Ele não é igual aos daqui, os detalhes são um pouco diferentes. - Momo falou reparando no broche dourado escrito o numero 1 em letras romanas na jaqueta do amigo, diferente do modelo que ele vestira no ano passado que tinha o broche de cor prata. – De qualquer modo se vamos passar para pegar o seu novo uniforme na diretoria, é melhor corrermos se não chegaremos atrasados para o início cerimônia.

Ryoma fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois seguiram em direção a sala da diretoria botando o papo em dia durante o trajeto.

Pegaram a roupa e foram correndo para o vestiário de modo que o rapaz mais novo tivesse tempo de se trocar antes de irem para o ginásio, onde todos os alunos já se aglomeravam conversando alto sobre as férias e o ano letivo que se iniciava.

Entraram na pequena sala cheia de armários que lembrava a antiga sala do clube de tennis, porém esta estava organizada e sem roupas nem mochilas espalhadas, já que as aulas ainda não haviam começado e o lugar ainda não havia sido utilizado.

Ryoma depositou a mochila em um canto e começou a tirar a jaqueta, de modo que era possível ver a blusa regata que ele usava por baixo. Em seguida tirou a blusa ficando sem nada na parte de cima. Virou então em busca do pacote com o novo uniforme, dando as costas para o amigo de cabelos espetados que o olhava meio que hipnotizado.

Momo não conseguia deixar de olhar para o belo corpo do amigo... Agora vendo o mesmo sem camisa ele pode perceber detalhes sobre as mudanças físicas ocorridas durante os 2 anos que se passaram que antes ele não tivera chance de notar.

Ryoma agora não estava só mais alto e esbelto, como também tinha os músculos do abdômen e dos braços sutilmente bem definidos, e a pele mais morena, provavelmente por conseqüência do sol que tomou durante sua estadia na América. Momo apostava que o rapaz ia à praia e não tirava o costumeiro boné da cabeça, de modo que esta era a resposta do porque ficará com o corpo moreno e o rosto claro.

Porém mais do que qualquer uma destas mudanças, seu melhor amigo estava incrivelmente... **SEXY.**

Momo corou vigorosamente quando esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça. Ele sempre achara o kouhai bonito e até mesmo fofo, mas essa era a primeira vez que ficara excitado só de olhar para aquele corpo.

Quando Ryoma virou-se a procura do novo uniforme ele foi capaz de notar algo que o fez pensar o quanto o amigo realmente havia mudado... uma tatuagem aparecia um pouco abaixo da nuca de modo que o cabelo da parte de trás da cabeça do rapaz cobria o começinho do desenho. Momo forçou os olhos para ser capaz de distinguir a imagem da tatuagem, e quando finalmente conseguiu entender leu em voz alta o significado do kanji desenhado: "neko"

Ryoma virou-se para ver do que ele estava falando

- O que?

- Sua tatuagem. "Neko" é o que está escrito não é?

- Ah, isso? – falou lançando um olhar sobre o ombro, mesmo não sendo capaz de ver o desenho – Ryoga me obrigou a fazer... Disse que eu me pareço com um.

"Ele tem razão" pensou Momo sorrindo para si mesmo. - Ele estava nos EUA também?

- Foi pra lá pelo mesmo motivo que eu. Morou com a gente, e agora que eu voltei, ele veio junto e está morando lá em casa... é quase impossível agüentar aqueles dois.

Falou isso enquanto sentia um arrepio passar pela coluna pela menção do pai e do irmão que não o deixavam em paz.

- Também tive que colocar um piercing na orelha e três brincos...

Pois o cabelo para trás deixando visíveis as 4 argolas do lado esquerdo da cabeça.

- Combinou com você...

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim, combinou muito. – Momo sentiu, após bater o olho sobre as costas do amigo novamente, uma vontade imensa de tocar e beijar aquela tatuagem sensualmente localizada na base na nuca. Quando Ryoma finalmente fez menção de tirar a calça, Momo deu um pulo e soltou uma rápida exclamação, fazendo o outro parar mais uma vez para olhar o que ele queria.

- Vou indo na frente para guardar nossos lugares! – E saiu desembestado antes que o rapaz mais jovem tivesse chance de falar algo.

Já no corredor tentou se recompor. Devia parar de pensar desse jeito sobre o amigo...O caso deles já havia acabado a 2 anos e ele apostava que Ryoma nem lembrava mais.

Respirou fundo tentado conter a vontade de voltar ao vestiário e envolver o kouhai em seus braços enchendo o seu corpo de beijos. Jogou em pouco de água no rosto e seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao ginásio, pensando pelo caminho no que devia fazer.

Daria tudo para ter o prodígio, mas o medo de perder a amizade pesava em seu coração...

Enquanto isso Ryoma terminou de se vestir e seguiu pelo corredor atrás do sempai que o deixara sozinho no vestiário dando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Ele sabia que Momo estava agindo estranho. Desde o momento do reencontro na laje, tivera a impressão que o amigo estava nervoso... ou talvez ansioso.

Ele estava feliz com isso.

Se a causa de tal ansiedade fosse a que ele imaginava, havia uma grande probabilidade de tudo sair como ele queria.

Era só uma questão de tempo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dicionário:

- "Oisashiburi ne" A quanto tempo né?

- "itaisu" isso dói

- "kouhai" pessoa mais nova em relação a graduação escolar.

- "Ii suyo" por mim tudo bem.

-" Oiyaji" meu velho (pai)

-" Shibuya" bairro de Tóquio/ Japão

- "fukubuchou" vice-capitão

- "kanji" alfabeto japonês/chinês

- "neko" gato

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Oi pessoal! Está aqui o segundo capítulo de Seigaku high XD

Desculpem os erros de português, é que eu não sou boa de correção e ainda não arranjei uma pessoa para revisar pra mim...aguentem um pouco.

No próximo capítulo, que eu pretendo postar logo, a nossa amável equipe de jogadores vai se encontrar no parque! Mais personagens vão aparecer, principalmente os antigos regulares, não perca!! O que será que Ryoma tem em mente? Que fim levou Tezuka? Descubra em "Gay Amusement park?!"

ps: Essa fic foi classificada como M pois haverá cenas proibidas para menores de 18 nos próximos capítulos...Se bem que eu não tenho 18 então acho que estará tudo bem contanto que tenham em mente que essa fic é YAOI ou seja Homem x Homem.

Espero que estejam gostando

Deixem reviews please!!

bjus


	3. Gay amusemant park

**Capítulo 3 – "Gay amusement park"**

* * *

A cerimônia para a entrada dos alunos do 1º ano acabara às 11 horas da manhã, e logo após o seu termino os estudantes foram cada um para um lado fazer o que quer que houvessem planejado para o dia.

Foi exatamente isso o que, Etizen , Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji, Kaidou, Inui, Fuji e Takamura fizeram ao deixar o ginásio, ou seja, foram cada um para sua casa se arrumar para a visita ao parque de diversões marcada para as 2 horas da tarde naquele mesmo dia.

Eiji se despediu de Oishi com um selinho atrás de uma árvore. A escola inteira já sabia do caso dos dois, só eles que ainda não haviam percebido isso e faziam o possível para serem discretos.

Momo mais uma vez bagunçou o cabelo do kouhai com um sorriso nos lábios e soltou um "nos vemos mais tarde" e também, " veja se vai bonito viu?" sarcástico, apesar de ele saber muito bem que o prodígio estaria lindo...como sempre.

Ryoma então abaixou o boné (que foi colocado logo após deixar o ginásio) e comentou um "mada mada dane" para o seu sempai, que reagiu com uma fingida irritação à atitude arrogante do rapaz mais jovem.

Fuji que havia encontrado os outros durante a cerimônia e já havia cumprimentado o prodígio do 1º ano após o longo tempo de ausência do mesmo, e agora dava sua usual risada obscura diante da situação dos seus amigos.

Ryoma reparou que este não havia mudado quase nada... Continuava com a mesma altura e o mesmo jeito sinistro, mas agora tinha o cabelo no ombro e levemente mais claro.

O novo visual de Fuji o deixava ainda mais andrógeno, e assim como Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi e até mesmo Momo imaginaram o que o antigo Buchou faria se visse a mudança... Provavelmente acharia lindo e mandaria Fuji correr 50 voltas ao redor da escola por ter descolorido o cabelo. É claro que agora isso não era mais válido, já que além de Tezuka não ser mais o capitão da equipe, seu paradeiro era desconhecido.

Etizen o havia encontrado durante um torneio 6 meses atrás e eles não chegaram a jogar, mas trocaram algumas dicas e praticamente não falaram sobre nada além de tennis. Ele tinha a impressão que era melhor não tocar muito em assuntos que envolviam o antigo capitão perto do Tensai sorridente, já que estes não se viam a mais de um ano e o status de sua relação no momento era um mistério.

Ele também já havia encontrado com os sempais Inui e Kaidou enquanto os dois saiam de dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro masculino. Ambos se cumprimentaram lá mesmo. Kaidou gaguejou e ficou vermelho por ter sido pego naquela situação e em seguida os três foram juntos para a o portão de saída onde todos os estudantes se aglomeravam após o fim da cerimônia.

Ryoma tentou não pensar no que os seus dois estranhos sempais do 2º e 3º ano estariam fazendo juntos em uma cabine de banheiro de 1 por 1,5 metros quadrados... Mesmo com todo o esforço, coisas bizarras passaram por sua mente.

Os dois objetos de seus pensamentos, agora pareciam estar em uma pequena discussão na qual Inui aparentemente insistia para que Kaidou usasse uma certa roupa que o deixava charmoso, e o outro se recusava a aceitar a sugestão do namorado.

Eles eram outro casal conhecido na escola por serem pegos fazendo coisas inapropriadas em lugares surpreendentes. A discussão durou até que ocorreu um leve beijo de despedida na bochecha por parte do rapaz mais velho, fazendo o mais novo corar.

Takamura havia aparecido logo no começo da cerimônia quando Momo tentava desesperadamente fugir do kouhai que o perseguia pedindo uma explicação para o abandono no vestiário.

Eles se cumprimentaram já que nenhum dos dois estudantes mais jovens via o mais velho a mais ou menos 2 anos e este estudava em outro colégio.

Taka-san só observava a situação assim como Fuji, e parecia estar a procura de alguém, mas logo desistiu e se despediu dos outros com um tímido "até mais tarde" indo em direção a loja se sushi onde morava.

Finalmente ao final das despedidas, Momo e Kikumaru seguiram em direção aos dormitórios do colégio, Ryoma saiu sozinho em direção a sua antiga casa seguido logo de perto por Oishi que foi para o mesmo lado. Fuji entrou no carro da irmã que passara para pega-lo e Inui e kaidou seguiram cada um para um lado em direção as estações de ônibus e de metro.

* * *

- Eiji-sempai , desse jeito nós vamos nos atrasar! Que diabos você tanto faz aí no quarto?

- Só to terminando de me vestir, nya! – respondeu a voz animada do ruivo vinda de dentro do quarto.

- Mas que diab... O que á com essa roupa?! – Momoshiro exclamou ao vislumbrar a combinação escolhida pelo amigo que saia do quarto. Ele usava um macacão jenz azul por cima de uma blusa amarela e um gorrinho com o que parecia ser orelhinhas da mesma cor da blusa.

- Você pretende ir ao parque com esse cosplay de Ryuichi? Só faltam as patinhas pra completar... - Falou isso dando uma gargalhada, e pensou que o colega realmente não tinha noção de ridículo.

- Mou! Momo! Eu sempre quis ir a um parque vestido com algo assim, e tenho certeza que Oishi não vai se importar! – O ruivo respondeu fazendo bico e franzindo o esparadrapo colado na bochecha.

- Talvez ele não, mas eu me importo, seu cosplay-freak! – Riu ainda mais com a fofa reação do sempai que voltou ao quarto e trocou de roupa contra a vontade.

Por conseqüência dessa discussão, chegaram 10 minutos atrasados ao lugar de encontro e foram obrigados a ouvir 6 broncas sobre seu atraso. Todos juntos então seguiram para a o parque e ao chegarem lá foram capazes de visualizar, logo na entrada, a fila quilométrica que começava no balcão da venda de ingressos e se entendia até o final do quarteirão.

Um alívio coletivo passou por todos ao pensarem que não precisariam enfrentá-la, pois já possuíam ingresso. Entraram direto pela portaria entregando os tickets e foi aí que Ryoma e Momo entenderam o que Oishi quis dizer com "metade da escola vai estar lá".

Praticamente todas as pessoas presentes na cerimônia da Seigaku high daquela manhã, estavam espalhadas pelo parque. Não só isso também haviam muitas pessoas de outras escolas conhecidas e desconhecidas , rostos que eles não viam a anos e até rivais do passado.

Momo reconheceu Tachibana Ann, uma das suas ex-namoradas, e seu irmão Tachibana Kipee, que andavam junto com um grupo pequeno de pessoas.

Kaidou encontrou Ibu e Camio que obviamente haviam virado um casal e agora andavam de mãos dadas decidindo aonde ir primeiro.

Ryoma viu Atobe e Kabaji, que pareciam ignorar o resto do mundo e se agarravam embaixo de uma árvore grande no meio do parque.

Fuji foi correndo dar um "oi" para seu irmão mais novo que passeava com o treinador. O Tensai conversou animadamente com o irmão, Yuuta, ignorando completamente Mizuki que apesar de já ter sido reconhecido como namorado do rapaz mais novo, ainda não ganhara a simpatia da família Fuji.

Inui reparou na presença dos antigos rivais da Seigaku, Shishido e Ohtori que dividiam um sorvete de modo desengonçado enquanto se melavam até os pés. Com um movimento rápido o Date-man mais famoso da Seigaku começou a anotar algo sobre o casal sussurrando baixinho "date...valioso date...".

Continuaram a encontrar conhecidos dos velhos tempos e o mais interessante é que o parque parecia estar tomado por casais gays.

O passeio continuou e após um breve momento de discussão em grupo resolveram por unanimidade andar primeiro na montanha russa.

Entraram na fila que apesar de comprida andava rápido já que o brinquedo era tão veloz que não tomava mais que 15 segundos para fazer a volta em torno de todo o circuito.

Ryoma estava envolvido em uma animada conversa com Momo e Kikumaru sobre qual seria o próximo brinquedo que andariam, quando notou mais uma feição familiar no meio da fila que se estendia do outro lado do brinquedo.

A montanha russa era realmente grande e tinha duas pistas que se entrecruzavam como cobras em alguns pontos do trajeto. O rapaz de olhos dourados tentou achar novamente a pessoa que o tinha chamado atenção na multidão. Não conseguiu, pois no momento que tentou focar melhor a visão, a fila andou e ele perdeu a chance.

- Ochibi-chan! Você por acaso ouviu o que nós acabamos de falar?

- Hum? Ah, gomen. – disse isso ainda sem olhar para a cara dos amigos que o fitavam esperando uma justificativa para a distração. Tinha a visão ainda apontada para o outro lado da fila a procura daquela pessoa. – Acho que vi o bucho-

Parou abruptamente de falar ao notar o olhar de Fuji em suas costas.

– Nandemonai.

- Como assim "não é nada"? Ah! Que seja. Não adianta nada insistir que você não vai falar mesmo, então será que poderia voltar a prestar atenção na conversa? – Perguntou Momo de forma levemente indignada.

O rapaz mais jovem então foi obrigado a tirar da cabeça o que ele achara que vira, pois a fila havia andado mais um bocado e agora eles tinham que entrar nos vagões.

A distribuição dos lugares foi a seguinte: Momo x Etizen no primeiro, Oishi x Eiji no segundo, Taka-san x Fuji no terceiro e Inui x Kaoru no quarto. Os outros carrinhos foram preenchidos por conhecido e desconhecidos e o brinquedo foi ligado.

Logo na primeira queda todos gritaram e tentaram se segurar nas travas, mas depois perceberam que não era necessário e soltaram os braços de modo relaxado.

Momo e Eiji gritavam que nem locos e davam risadas barulhentas. Taka-san parecia prestes a chorar, mas agüentava firme. Já Etizen parecia encarar a montanha russa como um desafiante. Com seu permanente sorrisinho no canto da boca mantinha-se firme para não gritar em mais nenhuma parte do percurso, e isso fazia com que seus olhos dourados brilhassem ainda mais à luz do sol.

Fuji por sua vez sorria serenamente dês do começo e somente gritava na hora das quedas, retomando em seguida a expressão anterior. Isso até que chegou um dos loopings em que os dois trilhos se cruzavam, fazendo com que os carrinhos dos dois percursos da montra russa passassem rente um do outro.

No momento em que os vagões se cruzaram os olhos dele se abriram revelando as pupilas azuis e brilhantes, que fitavam sem piscar por nem um segundo o rapaz sentado no primeiro carrinho do outro vagão. Este usava óculos e sentava-se ao lado de uma moça bonita de cabelos loiros.

O momento em que os olhos do Tensai e do rapaz de óculos se encontraram durou meros 2 segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que Fuji passasse a usar uma expressão de surpresa profunda.

- Tez-Tezuka!

gritou em direção ao outro rapaz que agora já não podia ouvi-lo pois os carrinhos já haviam se distanciado um do outro seguindo o percurso dos trilhos.

Os outros rapazes não entenderam o que nem o porque o colega gritara, com exceção talvez de Ryoma, que apesar de só ter ouvido um "..zuka!" junto com o zumbido do vento, sabia exatamente o que havia feito o sempai gritar.

* * *

O passeio terminara rápido e todos se sentaram para descansar e um banco próximo. Fuji ainda tinha os olhos abertos de maneira assustadora e olhava em volta a procura de Tezuka.

Nesse meio tempo os mais animados, Momo e Eiji, decidiram que era hora de comer. Sendo assim todos foram em direção à lanchonete e cada um pediu um lanche para comer lá mesmo. Ryoma pediu 5 sanduíches e Momo 15. Os dois foram os primeiros a terminar os hamburgers e as batatas.

Após o intervalo, o grupo resolveu se separar e passar a se comunicar por celular, já que cada um queria ir para um lado e estava impossível chegar a um acordo.

Fuji arrastou Taka-san com ele na busca pelo Tezuka; Inui e Kaidou foram em direção a alguma outra atividade que eles não queriam falar; Momo, Etizen, Oishi e Kikumaru resolveram ir ao barco viking.

Após uma ida no brinquedo Oishi ficou enjoado e Eiji o acompanhou a enfermaria do parque. Ele não conseguia entender como pessoas que comiam tanto quanto Momo e Ryoma não passavam mal naquele treco, "nem parecem humanos...", pensou fazendo esforço para não por tudo o que comera para fora.

* * *

O prodígio então, agora sozinho com o Momo, foi arrastado para a mansão mal-assombrada.

Entraram na casa da onde saiam gritos apavorados a cada segundo. Passaram o primeiro e o segundo quarto sem grandes sustos, até que um zumbi rastejante pegou na perna do Ryoma e ele automaticamente deu um pulo para o lado chegando bem próximo do amigo mais alto. Seus ombros se encostaram com o súbito movimento, e ele sentiu o calor do corpo do outro.

- Etizen...Você ta bem?

Perguntou Momo segurando-se para não rir da reação do rapaz mais baixo.

Este irritou-se com o deboche e quis pagar em dobro, e ele sabia exatamente como faze-lo.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo do rapaz mais alto aproximando a própria face do musculoso pescoço, até chegar próximo o suficiente para que seus lábios tocassem a orelha direita do amigo. Sussurrou então de modo sensual algo que só era inteligível por causa da distância mínima em que estavam seus corpos.

- Estou com medo Takeshi... Se você não passar a noite lá em casa hoje acho que vou ter pesadelos...

Ao ouvir essas palavras Momo ficou duro e seu olhos se arregalaram. Ele não sabia como reagir pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Ryoma...- Falou soltando um lamento de prazer quando a respiração do rapaz mais jovem atingiu seu pescoço.Este então deu um leve mordida em sua orelha fazendo-o gemer novamente.

- Vamos jogar **tennis** a noite toda.

Ryoma falou isso e um sorriso sádico espalhou-se pela sua cara. Afastou-se novamente para ver a reação do amigo, que suspirou e fez cara de profunda decepção.

Aquilo era o suficiente para ele, virou-se e seguiu andando até a próxima sala da mansão, deixando Momo para trás com cara de bobo.

* * *

O resto da mansão não trouxe mais surpresas, e Etizen não se assustou com mais nada. Momo manteve a boca fechada o resto do percurso até que foram capazes de enxergar a luz do dia ao fim do corredor da mansão.

Saíram da casa e começaram a rodar a procura dos outros rapazes, em vão.

O lugar ainda estava cheio e era impossível de se achar alguém lá dentro sem o auxílio de um celular.

Momo então resolveu ligar para Taka-san, e eles combinaram de se encontrar em frente ao Túnel do amor.

Também tentou falar com o Kikumaru, que não atendeu, e com Inui, quem o celular parecia estar fora de área.

Desistiu na 3ª tentativa de estabelecer contato, e acompanhou Ryoma até o local marcado pelos sempais. Ao chegar lá, não viram os amigos em lugar algum e presumiram que estes ainda não haviam chegado.

Ficaram então só observando as outras pessoas que iam e vinham de um lado para o outro no parque, até que Momo viu algo que o fez cair na risada de maneira descontrolada. Apontou mais a adiante em direção a saída do túnel do amor, em resposta a expressão confusa de seu kouhai, este, assim como seu sempai, não conseguiu segurar a risada diante da cena.

De dentro do túnel saiam barquinhos em formas de coração que eram levados pela correnteza artificial até um pequeno cais onde os casais aportavam. Dentro de um desses barquinhos se via dois rapazes: um de óculos e cabelo espetado e o outro de bandana amarrada na cabeça, ambos envolvidos em um ardente beijo, que só foi quebrado quando perceberam os gritinhos histéricos provenientes de diversos casais e principalmente mulheres que assistiam à cena. Algumas gritavam emocionadas, outras acenavam excitadas e havia aquelas que pediam biz.

Momo e Ryoma viram, através da multidão, o colega conhecido no passado como "mamushi" virar vermelho vivo, após ser capaz de entender o que as pessoas gritavam para ele.

Já Inui, ao contrário do companheiro, parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação, e só não acenava para a platéia por medo do namorado se enfurecer com ele.

Os dois rapazes mais jovens também repararam que, além das roupas e cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, as calças, dos 2 amigos que saiam do túnel, estavam desabotoadas.

Com isso, Ryoma se perguntou pela segunda vez naquele dia, o que aqueles dois estranhos sempais estariam fazendo dentro daquele barquinho minúsculo.

Não que já não soubesse... Só imaginava se era possível executar tais ações em um espaço tão apertado e desconfortável.

- Mas eu vou zoar tanto da cara dele por isso! Mamushi não vai ter coragem de me enfrentar por um looooongo tempo! Mas não vai mesmo!

Momo falou ainda acompanhando com os olhos os colegas que ao longe tentavam escapar das dezenas de mulheres que os perseguiam pedindo uma foto.

- Você faria esse tipo de coisa em lugares públicos? – Perguntou Etizen sem deixar claro o porquê de tal pergunta.

- Que coisa?

- O que o nosso "date-sempai" e o "pimentão ambulante" estavam fazendo dentro do túnel.

-Haa..."**aquilo."**

Fez-se um breve silêncio e ele sentiu o olhar do garoto, que se encontrava parado ao seu lado, fixar-se em seu perfil. Fingiu não notar e continuou olhando para frente.

- Não sei... Acho que não me importaria. Lugares públicos nos levam a sentir mais adrenalina, mas acho ainda prefiro um pouco de privacidade... Deve ser realmente ruim ser pego no flagra por alguém conhecido.

Disse isso fazendo uma careta sorridente e apontado novamente para os colegas que ainda corriam em uma velocidade incrível.

Mais um momento de silêncio e de repente Momo sentiu seu pescoço ser puxado junto com a gola de sua camisa para o lado, e quando se virou, deu de cara com os olhos dourados do melhor amigo.

- Sério? Então não vai sem importar com isso.

Ryoma falou ficando nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o rosto do outro rapaz e encostou levemente seus lábios contra os dele.

Pressionou um pouco mais forte e em seguida entreabriu-os, deixando sua língua sair e dar uma lambida rápida na parte inferior da boca do amigo.

Momo estava paralisado e tinha os olhos ainda mais arregalados que da vez na mansão mal assombrada. De súbito voltou-lhe à mente os beijos que haviam trocaram quando ainda estavam juntos...este era definitivamente diferente.

Sentiu o rapaz morder-lhe os lábios de modo carinhoso, e sem nem pensar entreabriu a boca querendo mais.

Ryoma tomou o convite e escorregou sua língua para dentro, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Momo finalmente parecia capaz de responder às suas ações e começou a movimentar a própria língua, levando-os a entrar em uma guerra pela liderança do amasso.

O rapaz mais alto passou então os braços em torno da cintura do outro aproximando seus corpos, e ao fazer isso sentiu um calor feroz percorrer-lhe da cabeça as pés.

Era essa a diferença entre os beijos passados e o que no momento sucedia: aquele calor.

Antigamente Ryoma não o aceitava daquela forma... Simplesmente o deixava fazer o que quisesse, mas agora ele estava diferente. Momo percebia o desejo do outro por aquilo tudo, e reparou que não era o único que estava "quente".

Ryoma sentiu as mãos do rapaz escorregarem por debaixo da sua blusa e subirem em direção a sua nuca tatuada.Tentando evitar ficar sem camisa no meio do parque, partiu o beijo e mordeu levemente o pescoço do outro que gemeu em prazer, sussurrando novamente de maneira que só Momo pudesse ouvir: "já chega Takeshi...", e lambeu sensualmente a orelha do mesmo que soltou outro lamento ainda mais audível.

- Ryoma... Porque... está fazendo isso...?

Perguntou Momo com alguma dificuldade causada pela sua respiração ofegante.

- Hum... Hi-mi-tsu.

Respondeu o prodígio separando o próprio corpo do outro e virando-se de costas. Levantou então a mão esquerda afastou a blusa do pescoço deixando a vista o kanji escrito em seu pescoço. Virou o rosto de leve em direção ao amigo que ainda tentava recuperar a respiração e o olhava sem piscar nem uma vez.

- Mada mada dane, Sempai... Pra me tocar aqui, primeiro tem que passar por outros lugares...

Tirou o boné do bolso e colocou na cabeça. Desde que deixaram a casa mal assombrada ele havia esquecido de recolocá-lo, de modo que seu pequeno sorriso, em reação ao suspiro dado pelo seu melhor amigo, não ficara visível para o mesmo.

Nesse momento ele reparou na silhueta dos dois sempais que vinham em sua direção, e também na expressão fechada presente na cara de Fuji. Agora o tensai estava mais que somente assustador, tinha uma aura capaz de **matar **alguém.

Até mesmo a incrível frustração de Momo pareceu sumir diante de tamanha energia negra.

Kawamura que andava ao lado do que parecia o demônio em pessoa, deixava óbvio o pavor que estava sentindo, e tinha uma expressão que provavelmente significava uma súplica por ajuda.

O que teria acontecido para deixar o tensai tão fora de si? Ryoma tinha certeza que envolvia seu antigo capitão, mas não arriscava uma pergunta...

Precisavam da ajuda do ruivo acrobata para resolver o problema, ou pelo menos para acalmar aquele instinto assassino que os ameaçava.

Os três rapazes apavorados resolveram com uma simples troca de olhares seguir para a enfermaria. Iriam atrás de Inui e Kaidou depois, agora corriam por suas vidas e se perguntavam se sobreviveriam tempo suficiente para chegar até lá, mesmo por que, aquilo não era nada normal...já que além de furioso, o calmo e calculista Fuji ... _**Estava prestes a chorar.**_

**

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

"Gay amusement park" – Parque de diversões Gay.

"mada mada dane" – "você ainda tem muito o que aprender/ um longo caminho pela frente".

Buchou – capitão

Tensai - gênio

Cosplay – fantasia de personagens fictícios

"Ryuichi"- personagem da série "Gravitation"

cosplay-freak – viciado em cosplay

Date-man – homem que coleta informações

Ochibi – bichinho pequeno, criatura pequena

"gomen" - desculpa

"Nandemonai" – "Não é nada."

"mamushi" – cobra/ serpente

"Hi-mi-tsu" – "se-gre-do"

* * *

Io minna!! XD

Finalmente postado o 3º cap!

Me desculpem a falta de detalhamento nas relaçoes GP / Inuxkai / TezxFuji, prometo que nos proximos cap eles aparecerão com mais frequencia.

O que aconteceu entre Fuji e Tezuka? Por que o nosso amado tensai estaria prestes a chorar?? Descubra no cap.4 "retrospectivas" !

Estou aberta a sugestões e criticas

Por favor deixem review!!

prometo postar logo

abraços ;

* * *


	4. Hortelã kiss

**Cap.4 "retrospectiva 1 – Hortelã kiss! "**

* * *

O dia estava calmo e o sol fritava os miolos daqueles que se aventuravam a sair de casa naquela manhã de verão. O sinal que anunciava o final das aulas acabara de bater e todos os estudantes seguiam para seus clubes na famosa escola ginasial Seigaku.

- Seigakuuuuuuuu!

- Fight ! Fight! Fight!

Respondiam os alunos que treinavam entusiasmadamente nas quadras de tennis. Todos os regulares seguiam o habitual treino massacrante preparado pelo rapaz de óculos retangulares e cabelos espichados, que diante da situação, só assistia e fazia anotações sobre seus companheiros em seu famoso e irritante livrinho azul.

- Tezukaaa ! Deixa a gente descansar um pouco...Ta muito quente, nya!

- Eiji, se você parar de correr vai ter que tomar o meu novo e aperfeiçoado "Especial Plus Super Mega Iper Máster Inui juice". Passei a madrugada toda balanceando o sabor, deve estar realmente bom.

- Hauhauahuahuahu! Vai lá Eiji-sempai! Experimenta um pouco parece delicioso!

- Fushuuuuu...Baka. Cala a boca e corre imbecil.

- Falou alguma coisa "Mamushi"?! Quer brigar é?!

- Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai... Ou corre mais rápido ou saia da frente.

- Oishiiiiiii! Fala com o Tezuka pra ele dar um tempo pra gente descansar... Mou!

- Sinto muito Eiji... Não quero ter que correr ainda mais... Peça para o Fuji, ele é o único que consegue convencer o Tezuka.

- Hahah...O que te faz pensar assim meu caro Fukubuchou?

- Fu- fuji! Bem ...é q-que...

- Fujiko-chan, seduza-o até ele concordar!

- Hum... Tudo bem Eiji, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Também estou achando que o sol está quente de mais, quero parar e beber alguma coisa.

- Se quiser pode beber o meu "Especial Plus M-

- Obrigado Inui, mas acho que dessa vez eu passo.Vou tentar convencer o nosso capitão-cabeça-dura a fazer uma intervalo.

O tensai falou isso dando um sorriso angelical e virando-se em direção ao Capitão da equipe que se encontrava conversando com a Ryuzaki-sensei em um canto da quadra mais próxima.

Realmente não se importava em parar o treino... Só de poder observar a forma suada e sexy em que seu Buchou se encontrava, já lhe causava um imenso prazer.

- Ei, Tezuka. Que tal darmos uma parada? Está muito quente hoje, e tanto os calouros quanto os regulares, parecem prestes a desmaiar...

Fuji dirigiu a pergunta ao rapaz mais alto que ao ouvir a sua voz virou-se para encará-lo.

- Não podemos descansar agora, temos que treinar muito para a partida da semana que vem.

- Deixa disso, Tezuka! Os rapazes já treinaram o suficiente, e até eu estou sentindo minha pele assar sob esse sol. De nada vai adiantar tanto esforço se alguém aqui pegar uma insolação antes do jogo...

- Tem razão Ryuzaki-sensei. – O rapaz respondeu sem mudar a expressão dura, e deu alguns passos em direção aos companheiros que o observavam pelo canto do olho esperando ansiosos um desfecho positivo para a situação.

- Intervalo de 15 minutos para beber água e descansar um pouco! Quero todos de volta aqui daqui a pouco para o fim do treino! Quem se atrasar estará sujeito a correr 30 voltas ao redor das quadras. Isso é tudo, Dispensados!

Praticamente todos ali presentes saíram em disparada em direção aos bebedouros ou lutaram por um lugar embaixo das sombras mais próximas.

Os regulares, assim como todos os outros, se espalharam indo cada um para um lado.

Etizen e Momo jogaram-se no banco atrás da sala do clube e começaram a beber sem nem parar para respirar, a água em suas garrafinhas. Ficaram ali um bom tempo só aproveitando a brisa que batia em seus rostos, e aliviava o calor e o cansaço.

Oishi ajudou um Kikumaru exausto a chegar até a sala do clube, e entregou-lhe uma toalha para que enxugasse o suor que lhe escorria no o rosto tão vermelho pelo sol quanto seus cabelos.

Inui seguiu Kaidou até os bebedouros insistindo para que este tomasse o seu suco sob o pretexto de ser "bom para a saúde". Ao ouvir a proposta, o rapaz mais novo juntou todas as forças que lhe restavam para sair correndo o mais rápido que pode na direção contraria, deixando o sempai para trás com a garrafinha de conteúdo duvidoso em mãos.

Taka-san jogou-se na grama do lado de fora das quadras, e caiu instantaneamente em um sono solto e exausto, sem nem se preocupar com o fato de ainda estar debaixo do sol.

Fuji por sua vez seguiu Tezuka até o prédio da escola em busca de uma bebida gelada, suportando sem questionar o olhar desconfiado que o capitão lhe lançava.

-Fuji, por que está me seguindo?

- Não estou te seguindo buchou. Só ocorre que a máquina de refrigerantes fica dentro do prédio a que você se dirige no momento. – Respondeu dando mais um dos seus sorrisos serenos. – Por que? Minha presença te incomoda tanto assim?

- Não é nada.

Tezuka falou isso evitando olhar para o lindo rapaz que o acompanhava a passos rápidos.

Chagaram à lanchonete da escola, e Fuji foi direto até a maquina de refrigerantes. Está era ladeada por várias máquinas de doces em que se viam diversos tipos de chocolates, chicletes e balas.

Uma idéia tentadora lhe passou pela cabeça e um sorriso malicioso espalhou-se pela sua delicada face, levemente corada pelo sol e ainda suada em conseqüência dos treinos daquela tarde.

Comprou a bebida e alguns doces e colocou-os no bolso da jaqueta. Em seguida fez seu caminho de volta em direção ao rapaz de óculos que escolhia um suco na máquina posicionada do outro lado do salão.

O lugar estava deserto a não ser por alguns empregados que almoçavam em uma das mesas, e a mulher que se sentava com uma cara de profundo tédio e sono atrás do balcão da lanchonete. Fuji encostou-se na parede e fitou o amigo que parecia ter dificuldade para escolher o que beber.

-Ei, Tezuka. Por que tanta indecisão só para comprar um simples suco? Não sabe o que quer beber?

- Ah, Fuji. O problema não é o que pegar pra mim, e sim o que levar para o Etizen... Ele me pediu para comprar um "Ponta", mas não faço idéia do sabor.

-Hum...Como Buchou, acho que você devia prestar mais atenção em seus companheiros de equipe. – Comentou, rindo da falta de percepção do amigo mais alto – Pegue um de uva, é o favorito dele.

-Ah...sim. – Respondeu um pouco constrangido diante do sorriso do outro.

Breve silêncio.

- Ah Tezuka, Acabei de comprar vários doces.- falou o tensai mostrando o saquinho cheio de guloseimas em seu bolso - Quer uma bala para refrescar a garganta?

- Não, obrigado. Balas fazem mal para os dentes.

- Ah, qual é, uma vez na vida não te problema... – falou oferecendo um embrulho pequeno e redondo de cor verde. – Não custa nada adocicar um pouco a boca, viu?

O rapaz de óculos suspirou e aceitou a bala do amigo que parecia estranhamente radiante diante da situação. Desembrulhou o doce e deposito-o na língua sentindo o açúcar derreter ao contato. Fez então uma cara culpada por desobedecer a sua própria agenda nutricional.

- Pensando melhor esse ai é meu sabor predileto...Posso pegar de volta? – Disse Fuji movimentando-se antes que o outro tivesse tempo de entender a sentença que acabara de proferir.O sorridente rapaz aproximou-se e segurou a cabeça do outro entre suas mãos, de modo que tivesse apoio enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés, e pressionou seus lábios contra os do amigo mais alto.

Após um breve momento de surpresa, este entreabriu a boca permitindo a entrada do tensai, e se deixou envolver pelo beijo com gosto de hortelã. Ficaram ali uns bons 40 segundos, até que a movimentação em volta os fez perceber que as pessoas presentes estavam começando a cochichar e apontar em sua direção.

Separaram-se, e um Tezuka levemente envergonhado retirou o refrigerante da máquina e lançou um olhar significativo para Fuji, que sacou a dica e acompanhou o Buchou no caminho de volta para as quadras onde todos já se reuniam.

Foram acompanhados por olhares curiosos durante todo o percurso silencioso até a saída do refeitório. Só quando pisaram fora do prédio o rapaz mais alto falou.

- Qual foi o objetivo daquela...demonstração de afeto?

- Eu queria minha bala de volta. – disse Fuji com um sorriso radiante.

- Hum... sei.

- Entenda como um pacto entre nós, por isso não se atreva a fazê-lo com mais ninguém viu, Kunimitsu-kun.

- Não se preocupe... Creio que você seja o único capaz de me fazer algo como aquilo. A propósito, 30 voltas em torno das quadras Fuji, AGORA.

- Sim senhor, buchou.

Voltaram em seguida para junto dos outros que esperavam obedientemente a volta do capitão.

O treino durou mais algumas horas exaurindo todos os que ainda se agüentavam em pé, e trazendo o fim daquele dia.

-Fim do flashback –

* * *

Taka-san estava confuso e cansado.

Passara os últimos 40 minutos rodando o parque todo junto com o tensai que parecia obcecado em encontrar o antigo capitão. Ele não entendia o porque da súbita vontade de Fuji em achar Tezuka, sendo que eles nem ao menos sabiam se o mesmo estava no Japão.

Pelo que Oishi havia lhe contado, o paradeiro do amigo no momento era desconhecido, e a probabilidade deles o encontrarem naquele parque de diversões, que nem se quer era conhecido a ponto de atrair turistas de fora, era quase nula.

Mesmo assim a incrível disposição do gênio sorridente o fez crer que talvez houvesse alguma chance de eles "coincidentemente" esbarrarem no ex-buchou.

Porém, a exaustiva procura em meio a esbarroes e suor, junto com o fato do lugar estar totalmente abarrotado de gente, e de ser quase impossível enxergar a mais de 2 metros de distancia, fez com que sua disposição evaporasse completamente.

Queria descansar e ir ao encontro dos outros que provavelmente ainda se divertiam. Ou melhor ainda, queria achar a pessoa que ELE estava interessado e que tinha quase certeza que ESTARIA por ali.

Naquela manhã, procurara a garota por entre os muitos calouros que entravam na Seigaku High, mas não obtivera sucesso. Ela provavelmente não queria ver sua cara, mas ele sentia que se não fosse pedir desculpas logo, tudo estaria perdido.

A pequena discussão que tiveram antes do recesso, o havia atormentado durante todo o período de férias e alimentado o incomodo bichinho de insegurança que sempre existira em seu peito.

De qualquer modo, o desejo de parar para descansar ficou só na cabeça mesmo, pois a cada passo que dava, o tensai parecia mais tomado pelo seu objetivo. Afinal quem era Kawamura Takashi perto do grande manipulador Fuji Syusuke?

- Fuji...Tem certeza que o Tezuka esta por aqui? – Perguntou quando passaram por uma das lanchonetes. Olhando ao redor ele pode notar que o lugar não estava tão cheio quando a meia hora atrás. Tudo parecia mais vazio, e era possível ouvir o som da própria voz sobre o burburinho causado pelos outros visitantes do isso também, ele foi capaz de distinguir o som de uma das TVs que haviam sido penduradas por vários pontos do lugar como outdoors, e informavam hora notícias "urgentes", hora propagandas de produtos e promoções.

-F-Fuji! Ta me ouvindo? – A voz da apresentadora do programa de notícias chegou a seus ouvidos como um sussurro – Fuji...

- ...além disso, terremoto previsto para esta tarde será acompanhado de uma tempestade violenta. Para todos aqueles que estejam pelas ruas, aconselha-se que procurem algum lugar fechado para se protegerem.

As chuvas e a forte ventania podem causar blackouts momentâneos, e o desligamento das linhas de metro. Também é desaconselhável a saída de carro durante a...-

- Tezuka! – a exclamação de Fuji desviou sua atenção da TV para o que estava um pouco mais a sua frente. Para sua surpresa, a uns 7 metros de distância, se via um rapaz alto e de óculos acompanhado de uma garota loira que agarrava o seu braço e o puxava para uma das vitrines.

A visão do antigo capitão lhe causou surpresa, sem a menor dúvida, mas foi o que viu logo em seguida ao olhar para o amigo que exclamara, que o fez tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Fuji tinha seus olhos abertos e encarava de forma mortal a nuca da garota loira. Esta por sua vez ria e se pendurava de maneira despudorada no rapaz alto que permanecia inexpressivo diante do assédio.

Isso até que a mesma ofereceu-lhe uma bala de hortelã. Diante da oferta, sua expressão tornou-se mais serena e com um quase inaudível "obrigado" aceitou o doce desembrulhando-o e colocando-o na boca.

O que se passou em seguida, fez Taka-san corar e Fuji arregalar os olhos e quase triturar as próprias mãos que se encontravam cerradas ao lado do corpo.

Acima das vozes que vinham da TV e das pessoas ao redor, os dois rapazes ouviram o pequeno comentário da Loira.

- Mudei de idéia... quero a bala de volta. – Falou isso ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando o rapaz que após um pequeno momento de surpresa e reflexão, pousou o braço na cintura da garota e beijou-a de volta.

- "Namo naku, kono basho de, hiraita shoudou no hana Shizukana haji..." - Taka-san surpreendeu-se com a musica vinda de seu celular. Pegou o mesmo e verificou o visor: Era Momo tantando entrar em contato.

Virou-se então novamente para encarar o amigo que agora tinha acabeça baixa e olhava para o chão.

Fuji parecia realmente **furioso**... era a primeira vez que ele via o amigo com uma expressao tão fechada, tão...machucada.

- Eu vou matar aquela filha da P... – O rapaz de olhos azuis falou em um quase sussurro.

Ao ouvir isso, Taka-san rapidamente pegou o braço do tensai e puxou-o para o outro lado. Fuji parecia bem capaz de fazer alguma besteira...E ele também não estava a fim de encarar o ex-capitão após presenciar a cena.

Mesmo que Tezuka não soubesse da presença dos dois alí escondidos na sombra do outdoor, mal conseguiu segurar o impulso de socar o mesmo. Isso porque era capaz de perceber o quanto Fuji estava ferido, mesmo que este não demonstrasse tristeza, e sim puro ódio.

Finalmente quando já estavam a uns 300 metros do local onde se encontrava o ex-buchou, Kawamura soltou Fuji e atendeu o celular que ainda tocava impacientemente.

- Oi, Momo...nós estamos perto das lanchonetes...sim, é uma boa. Deixa eu ver...que tal em frente do túnel do amor? Esta bom então...Até mais.

O caminho foi feito em um encomodo silêncio, e ao chegarem ao túnel Takashi olhou em volta a procura dos amigos. Logo foi capaz de distinguir duas figuras, uma alta e outra baixa, muito próximas uma da outra. Uma olhada mais apurada lhe revelou melhor o que se passava.

- "Já chega de beijos por hoje..." foi o que passou pela sua cabeça quando viu os dois kouhais mais a frente envoltos em um ardente amasso. Etizen foi o que quebrou a ação e tomou uma pequena distância. Colocou o boné e olhou em sua direção mostrando logo sinais que o havia visto ali parado ao lado do amigo furioso.

Momo logo percebeu também sua presença e virou-se para encará-lo. Taka-san sentiu um grande alívio ao perceber que não teria que dar muitas explicaçoes, já que uma simples troca de olhares com os amigos os fez perceber o que deveriam fazer em seguida, e isso era: achar a dupla de ouro.

Eiji era o único que podia acalmar Fuji...E Oishi era quem tinha mais proximidade com Tezuka.

A preocupação com o tensai era tamanha, que Kawamura nem percebeu as grossas nuvens que se juntavam no céu... Também esqueceu completamente a importante notícia que ouvira na TV...

Tudo que podia pensar agora era em ajudar o amigo ferido.

Continua...

* * *

Oi povo!

Não acreditam como é bom não ter que por o dicíonario pra variar u.u'

Você já devem ter reparado que eu não repito o significado de palavras que já apareceram anteriormente, por isso nesse capitulo creio que não coloquei nada de novo

Só para deixar claro, os capítulos nomeados "retrospectivas" aconteceram ao mesmo tempo que "gay amusement park". Isso por que são muitos personagens pra falar em um unico, eu resolvi escrever em partes.

O próximo contara o que se passou com a GP e IK, e tera a participação de mais uma personagem (conhecida) na historia XD

Logo retomarei a trama principal e se não me engano, as cenas lemon vem ai!!hauhauahua! se não quiserem ler as partes yaoi não precisam já que ainda manterei uma traminha Shounen ai paralelamente.

Também peço que não liguem para o fato de tudo acontecer de modo extremamente conveniente na historia, já que se eu não fugir um pouco da realidade essa fic não tera fim ¬¬

Obrigado por lerem até aqui , e por favor deixem review !!

Bjus e até a proxima ;

Ps: erros de portugues a parte, aceito sugestoes e críticas XP


	5. Madness in the infirmary

Cap.5 " Retrospectivas 2 - Madness in the infirmary"

Aquele dia estava sendo bem... Constrangedor. Isso é, até mais que o normal.

Desde que se separaram do grupo de amigos, Kaidou foi arrastado para todo tipo de lugar bizarro. Após algum tempo de reflexão, deduziu que era vítima da mente pervertida do sempai de óculos retangulares e cabelo espichado ao seu lado. Apesar de todo tempo que havia se passado, este não havia mudado em nada, era o mesmo de 2 anos atrás, ou seja, tanto sua aparência quanto sua personalidade se mantiveram intactas.

Inui o havia levado a TODO canto que lhe viera a cabeça, e mais de uma vez tentara "por as mãos" no kouhai (este respondia ou com uma porrada, ou corava vigorosamente).

Diante do último local que o data-man havia planejado, Kaidou ficou tão vermelho que parecia desaparecer no meio das paredes vermelhas e rosas do disputado brinquedo conhecido como:"túnel do amor".

Aquilo já era demais... Não entraria ali nem a paulada.

- Kaoru, estava pensando em darmos uma voltinha nesse túnel que tal? Parece-me bem divertido, e de acordo com o que diz nessa placa, "Se um casal que se ama der uma volta, estarão destinados a ficar juntos para sempre"...

- Shuuuuu... Nem brinca, sempai.

Respondeu um Kaidou que evitava a todo custo os olhares que estavam atraindo com tal discussão.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você não quer ficar comigo pra sempre? Então é assim... – Inui falou isso com uma fingida voz de mágoa – Nunca pensei que você estivesse somente brincando com o meu coração e-

- Cala a boca!- interrompeu o rapaz corando ainda mais. Puxou a mão do outro em direção a fila que se entendia ao lado do brinquedo. – Nunca disse que não queria ficar com você pra sempre... E definitivamente não estou brincando com o seu coração! Fushuuuuu...

Ao ouvir tal declaração Inui pareceu ganhar o dia. Acompanhou o namorado até a fila, sorrindo diante se seu eficiente poder de persuasão.

Já dentro do túnel, resolveu por pra fora a enorme frustração que sentia desde àquela hora no banheiro, em que acabaram sendo pegos pelo amigo mais jovem vindo da América.

Agora em meio aquele ambiente romântico e escuro, ele tinha certeza que o kouhai que tanto amava não iria rejeitá-lo.

Kaidou por sua vez, se arrependia a cada segundo de ter aceitado entrar naquele lugar. Estava disposto a manter uma distância segura do rapaz ao seu lado, por isso sentou-se o mais longe que conseguiu do outro. Apesar do esforço ele sabia que acabaria cedendo... Sempre cedia.

Dito e feito. Lá estava ele lutando para não ser despido pelas mãos quentes e carinhosas do namorado. Estava ficando excitado e tinha medo de acabar fazendo a besteira que há mais de um ano lutava bravamente consigo mesmo pra não fazer.

Sem saber do que chamar: sorte ou azar, alguns minutos depois sentiu o calor e a luz vinda de fora em seu corpo, e o mais rápido que conseguiu desvencilhou-se do rapaz mais velho que o beijava furiosamente.

Aquilo com certeza ganhara o prêmio de mico do século. Havia mulheres por todos os lados. MUITAS delas, e todas acenando e gritando por biz.

Kaidou pensou que se pudesse enfiaria a cara em um buraco, mas o barquinho em que se encontrava não lhe permitia faze-lo. Olhou então para Inui em busca de apoio, mas este parecia realmente aproveitar toda aquela situação... Isso lhe subiu a cabeça de tal modo, que questionou-se o que lhe fazia passar por tudo aquilo por uma pessoa tão insensível e sem noção.

Pulou da pequena embarcação sem aceitar a ajuda do rapaz mais alto que já se encontrava no píer e lutou pra se esconder dos fleshs e dos gritos da mulherada.

Fez seu caminho em direção oposta as fãs, que pareciam dispostas a pegá-lo a todo custo. Inui o seguiu de perto já sentindo a crescente irritação do rapaz mais jovem.

Logo se viram correndo por todo o parque das moças que não os deixavam em paz.

Até mesmo o date-man já estava achando a brincadeira um pé no saco (se elas continuassem atrás deles, Kaidou não o deixaria se aproximar).

Enquanto procuravam um lugar para se esconder, Inui visualizou de relance o que parecia ser a silhueta de dois dos amigos mais jovens muito próximos um do outro. Fez menção de pegar o livrinho para fazer uma pequena anotação, mas foi interrompido pelo kouhai que puxou-o para dentro de uma grande tenda montada em uma das pontas do parque.

Esta era branca, grande e lembrava uma lona de circo. Sua indagação sobre que lugar seria aquele durou pouco, pois logo que entraram foi capaz de entender onde estavam.

A enfermaria do parque era fresca e possuía vários compartimentos separados por cortinas, como nos quartos coletivos de um hospital. Da porta onde se encontravam, era possível ver o que havia dentro de 4 das cabines a sua frente, pois estas estavam vazias esperando o próximo paciente chegar. Outras 3 tinham as cortinas fechadas, e as últimas 3 restantes pareciam estar em limpeza.

O lugar estava bem barulhento, considerando que era pra onde as pessoas iam para descansar e melhorar de dores no estômago. Em meio às vozes que passeavam sobre suas cabeças os dois rapazes foram capazes de distinguir duas bem conhecidas.

- Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou de maneira entediada a enfermeira que fora desafortunadamente mandada para cuidar daquele lugar.

- Ah, não, estamos bem obrigado. Só queremos descansar um pouco... – Respondeu Inui sem prestar muita atenção a mulher parada a sua frente. Concentrava-se em apurar os ouvidos para ouvir o que diziam as vozes.

Conduziu Kaidou pelo pequeno corredor entre as cabines, e parou na que achou ser a certa. Escorregou o rosto para dentro da cortina fechada, de modo que pudesse ver o que se passava lá dentro.

Retirou a mesma em seguida e foi pra um canto anotar o que havia visto. Kaoru tentou resistir, mais a curiosidade foi maior : " o que faria Sadaharu demonstrar tamanho interesse tão de repente?"

Fez então o mesmo que o sempai acabara de fazer, e levou a metade do tempo para finalizar o ato. Com uma pequena exclamação de susto baixou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado do namorado que ainda se entretinha com o livrinho azul.

Encostou o rosto no ombro do rapaz mais alto de forma constrangida e sussurrou:

- Então é aquilo que você quer fazer comigo sempai?

- Precisamente. – respondeu o outro dando um pequeno sorriso sem tirar os olhos do caderninho. – Mas pretendo ser ainda mais passional.

- Cala boca...

- Eu já te disse o quão lindo você fica encabulado? – Sussurrou em resposta sem se preocupar com indignada, porém fofa, reação do outro.

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Oishi era pesado... Mas estar tão próximo dele assim compensava qualquer coisa.

Kikumaru carregara o ex-capitão durante todo o trajeto que fizeram para chegar a enfermaria, e isso tomou vários minutos e os proporcionou alguns tropeços pelo caminho.

- Oishi! Agüente firme, nya!

O ruivo estava muito preocupado com o namorado, porém não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco feliz com a situação.

Estava cuidando da pessoa mais importante para ele e isso o deixava orgulhoso.

- Eiji, eu já estou melhor. – falou o rapaz mais alto ainda meio pálido, mas já sendo capaz de abrir a boca sem medo de por tudo para fora.

- Posso ajudar com alguma coisa? – perguntou a enfermeira sentada em uma pequena mesa logo na entrada da tenda. – O rapaz aí não parece muito bem.

Antes mesmo de receber uma resposta a mulher levantou-se e foi em direção ao armarinho de medicamentos. Pegou o que parecia ser um saquinho de chá e foi para o outro lado da tenda prepará-lo em um pequeno fogão portátil, deixando assim os dois rapazes para trás e falando alto para ser ouvida.

- Vocês jovens deveriam ser mais cuidadosos sabem... Já é o vigésimo caso de enjôo que resolvo hoje. Ei, você garota ruiva - falou virando o rosto em direção ao acrobata – poderia pegar uma das toalhinhas dobradas ali no canto e molhar com água fria?

- Eh? Eu? – O rapaz reagiu de forma confusa ao pedido da mulher.- S- sim claro!

Correu então em direção a pilha de toalhas dispostas do em um canto mais vazio da tenda.

- Sua namorada parece bem preocupada com você. Tem muita sorte rapaz. – Desta vez a enfermeira dirigiu-se ao ex-fukubuchou, que assim como o namorado levou um tempo para entender a que a mulher se referia. – Ela é muito bonitinha.

- Ah, sim... – Oishi teve que segurar a risada. Sempre achara o namorado meio afeminado, mas nunca pensara que alguém realmente chegaria a confundir o sexo do garoto.

Naquela manha, Eiji tentara fazer uma surpresa para ele, mas de acordo com o mesmo fora impedido por Momo. Aparecera então de calça Capri bege e blusa vermelha com estampa de um gato dormindo no peito (bem a cara dele). Fora isso estava de tênis normal e não se parecia tanto com uma garota... ao menos não para ele.

A Mulher terminara o chá e deixara os dois rapazes a sós com apenas algumas instruções para que "a garota ruiva" cuidasse do namorado.

Logo que a cortina foi fechada e o silêncio foi estabelecido, sendo quebrado apenas pelas gotinhas que caiam da toalha que Eiji torcia antes de botar na testa do companheiro.

Fez o processo umas 3 vezes antes de parar para encarar o outro.

- Oishi... Eu te envergonho muito?

- Han? Do que você ta falando?

- N-nada não! – falou rápido o ruivo com um sorriso amarelo. Acabara de perceber que aquilo que o companheiro de quarto comentara aquela manhã realmente o incomodara... Isso e o fato da enfermeira pensar que ele era uma garota... Oishi não o achava estranho achava? Durante os 4 anos que se conheciam, e os 2 que namoravam, nunca dissera nada, mas e se isso fosse só para não magoá-lo? Shuichirou sempre era gentil não importava o que acontecesse, ele podia muito bem estar guardando tudo para si.

Com isso em mente o ruivo não viu o braço que o agarrou pela cintura e o puxou para cima da cama.

- Sabe qual seria o melhor remédio pra mim? – Perguntou Oishi fitando o ruivo que levou alguns segundos para entender o que dissera, e quando finalmente o fez, corou ao notar a proximidade de seus rostos . – Você nos meus braços.

Falou gentilmente na orelha do namorado e puxo-o de vez para a cama. Com um movimento rápido passou para cima do rapaz menor e beijo-o na testa.

- Já estou bem, não se preocupe. E obrigado. – comentou em resposta ao olhar preocupado do amigo, que logo corou ainda mais e enrolou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

Eiji sentiu sua blusa ser levantada e seu peito ser beijado levemente, e antes que pudesse falar algo, soltou um gemido involuntário de prazer. As mãos do moreno passeavam por suas pernas lentamente e seguiam de volta para suas costas, sendo acompanhadas por beijos no pescoço e nos lábios. Mais um gemido por parte do menor que sentiu a ereção do namorado contra a sua. Escorregou então suas mãos pelas costas do maior, lutando para tirar-lhe a camisa e poder tocar aquele corpo bem definido que tanto amava.

Queria sentir o contato entre seus corpos (o fato de estarem em público, agora era completamente irrelevante). Finalmente se livrou dos tecidos em seu caminho e ao sentir a mão do parceiro passar pelo meio de sua virilha, a preocupação de ser ouvido pela enfermeira sumiu de seus pensamentos.

Estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes, e Oishi finalmente pareceu achar o caminho por dentro de suas calças. Mexeu-se na cama tentando acomodar-se melhor e sentiu o toque carinhoso em seu órgão mais preciso. Suas mãos fizeram o caminho para o pescoço do ex-capitão, pois em meio a todo aquele sentimento ele queria muito beija-lo.

Lambeu os lábios do namorado e com a proximidade pode ouvir o arfar, que agora já se fazia pesado, em contato com seu rosto. Beijou-o explorando cada canto daquela boca, e imediatamente foi respondido pela língua em fogo do mesmo.

Oishi brincava com os mamilos do ruivo e se segurava para não fazer mais do que deveria. Seu pequeno problema já estava visível por baixo da calça jeans que vestia, e diante da situação agradeceu imensamente o fato do rapaz que se encontrava em seus braços ser tão sensível ao seu desconforto. Enquanto beijava cada parte do corpo do mesmo, este alargou o cinto da calça.

As mãos frias pelo contato com a água momentos antes, arrepiaram os pelos da sua nuca ao tocarem sua ereção.

Agora já alcançavam o clímax, e em meio ao afobamento, o rapaz mais alto pensou ter ouvido um barulho de cortina a suas costas. Uma checada rápida por cima do ombro o convenceu que fora só sua imaginação e o levou de volta ao que lhe era mais importante.

Um arrepio passou pela coluna durante o ápice do excitamento, e ambos vieram juntos. Exaustos caíram relaxados na cama respirando com dificuldade, porém muito felizes.

Ah, se não estivessem em um lugar como aquele...

CRACK! – Ouviram o barulho de objetos metálicos caindo do lado de fora da cortina. Resolveram se ajeitar antes que algo imprevisto acontecesse e fossem pegos desprevenidos. Oishi saiu de cima do ruivo que se esforçava para controlar a respiração ofegante, e após um pequeno momento de confusão, onde ambos tentavam parecer menos "amassados", Eiji fez questão de arrumar a blusa do namorado e em seguida saíram par ver o que se passava do lado de fora.

- Tomo-chan! P-pare! Ele não teve a intenção de –

- Sakuno! Você não precisa protegê-lo, vou acabar com a raça daquele infeliz e – Interrompeu a garota de voz irritante e cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques estilo chinês.

- T-Tomo-chan, eu estou bem, foi um acidente... Eu deveria ter tratado ele melhor...

Retrucou a outra de cabelo mais curto, também castanho, porém muito mais bonita que a primeira. Esta também tinha uma fivela prendendo a franja e parecia estar com o pé machucado.

- Não quero saber! Ele vai pagar pelo que fez! – Explodiu a primeira sem se importar com os olhares surpresos que recebia dos presentes.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Perguntou, pela 37ª vez naquele dia, a enfermeira.

- Precisamos de uma cama, minha amiga se feriu gravemente e precisa de cuidados!

Ei, vocês dois aí no canto! Se não estão fazendo nada venham ajudar a carregá-la! – gritou em direção a dois rapazes que se encontravam sentados mais ao fundo da enfermaria, lendo um caderninho azul.

O rapaz mais alto levantou-se e foi em direção as garotas. O outro o seguiu parecendo surpreso.

- Kaidou...? O que foi? – Perguntou Inui sem entender o motivo de tal surpresa. – Algum problema?

- Sakuno...? Foi como a outra a chamou, certo? – Perguntou o kouhai sem esperar reposta. – Ryuzaki Sakuno?!

Esta segunda pergunta foi feita em um tom mais alto que a primeira, permitindo assim que as moças escutassem. Sakuno desviou sua atenção do tornozelo machucado para os rapazes parados a sua frente, e ao perceber quem era, sorriu e dirigiu-se a eles animadamente.

- Ah! K-Kaidou-sempai, Inui-sempai, há quanto tempo! Vi os dois hoje na cerimônia, mas não tive a chance de cumprimentá-los. – Fez uma pequena reverência ignorando a dor e voltou a fitar os antigos amigos.

- Sakuno... Neta da Ryuzaki-sensei...? – Constatou relutante o date-man.

- Hai! Sou desu. Já faz 2 anos que não nos vemos... Como estão?

- Ah, muito bem, obrigado – respondeu Inui com um sorriso. A garota havia mudado tanto nos 2 anos que se passaram, que não era estranho ele não a ter reconhecido prontamente. Ela estava mais alta e bonita, havia cortado os cabelos pouco acima do ombro e tinha agora o corpo bem distribuído. A personalidade por sua vez não parecia ter mudado muito. Ainda assim, ele se perguntou quantos homens estariam atrás de sua graça. – Ryuzaki-san, como vai a sensei?

- Ótima! Sempre disposta, mas sente muita falta de todos. Hum...Vendo vocês por aqui imagino que já tenham encontrado com o Ryoma-kun...ou não?

- Etizen? Sim, ele chegou ontem dos Estados Unidos. Como sabe que ele voltou? – Perguntou o rapaz mais velho com um leve interesse – Sua avó te falou?

- Ryoma-kun me ligou ontem pra avisar. Disse que pretendia ir à escola mesmo ainda estando sob a influência do fuso horário... Não tive a chance de vê-lo ainda, mas acho que acabaremos nos esbarrando amanhã. – Respondeu Sakuno inocentemente.

- Ele te ligou? Hum... Parece que vocês mantiveram contato durante esses dois anos.

- Sim, nos falamos com bastante freqüência desde que ele foi pra lá, e-

Neste momento um barulho vindo a suas costas a fez parar de falar e virar-se para ver o que se passava.

- Você e o Ochibi-chan? Huaaaaaaaa! Momo vai pirar quando ouvir isso, nya! – exclamou animadamente o ruivo saindo da cabine, sem se importar com o fato de ter interrompido garota. – Vocês estão saindo juntos por acaso?

- O-o que...? N-não! – respondeu corando, sem registrar exatamente com quem estava falando. – K-Kikumaru-sempai?!

- Oh! Ryuzaki-san! – Falou Oishi ao ser capaz de ver a jovem. – Então você também veio pra a inauguração do parque... Pensei que depois de ter rejeitado o convite dele, não ia querer vir...

- HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kaidou-sempai , Inui-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai! – gritou de forma extremamente irritante a outra garota, que até então se mantivera calada tentando entender a situação. – Faz tanto tempo que nem os reconheci! Até parece que voltamos ao passad – Ryoma-sama!!

Exclamou ao vislumbrar a entrada de mais quatro pessoas conhecidas na enfermaria. Estas olhavam em volta tentando entender o porque de tanto barulho, e vinha divididas em duplas: a primeira parecia tensa assim como um dos integrantes da segunda. Já o outro integrante parecia furioso e emanava uma incrível aura maligna.

Ao notarem a presença dos amigos que procuravam, sentiram um alívio imenso.

O mais jovem dos quatro rapazes examinou o lugar pousando os olhos dourados na amiga com a perna machucada mais a frente. Dirigiu-se a ela sorrindo:

- Sakuno-chan. Vejo que está bem.

Ao ouvir isso Momoshiro não conseguiu segurar a expressão de surpresa: " Sakuno – chan" Datou?! – Pesou estranhando a óbvia nova proximidade existente entre a garota e o seu melhor amigo.

- Ryoma-kun! Estávamos justamente falando sobre você. – Respondeu ela olhando para o amigo a sua frente e corando um pouco. – Esperava encontrá-lo amanhã... – Olhou para os outros 3 rapazes presentes na entrada. – Ah, Momo-sempai! E também Fuji-sempai... – Ao chegar ao último dos quatro, seus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente e antes que um contato visual fosse estabelecido com o mesmo, mudou de posição de modo que este fosse evitado.

- Sakuno... – Falou baixo Taka-san após ser ignorado pela garota.

Fuji e seu problema deixaram sua mente assim como a notícia ouvida no outdoor mais cedo naquela tarde.

A convergência de problemas e sentimentos naquele lugar repleto de remédios e camas, desviava a atenção de todos do tempo que se fechava a cada minuto do lado de fora. As nuvens negras que á poco cobriam só uma pequena parte do céu, agora já o tomavam por inteiro, e as primeiras gostas do que seria a chuva de uma horrível tempestade começavam a cair.

Continua...

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Dicionário:

-" Sou desu" – isso mesmo

- "Datou?!" – é?! ( em tom de incredulidade)

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Oi galera!

Sinto muito a demora para postar, mas tava complicado escrever (provas ¬¬), além do fato de meu pc estar com algum spyware que não me deixa acessar minha conta aqui no ...

De qualquer modo finalmente fui capaz de escrever o 5º cap! Espero que tenham gostado pq foi o que mais penei pra escrever...(é o pior na minha opinião, mas tudo bem)

No próximo finalmente nosso rapazes sairão do parque XD e não vo dize pra onde eles vão se não perde a graça...a propósito não posto o nome do próximo cap pq ainda não sei qual vai ser u.u

O que importa é que acabaram as retrospectivas.

È só acho ;P

Reviews please!

bjus


	6. Soaked desires

**Capítulo 6 - "soaked desires"**

A bagunça na enfermaria já durava mais de uma hora quando finalmente Taka-san foi capaz de explicar toda a história envolvendo o ex-capitão e a tal loira que haviam visto mais cedo. Isso em parte foi uma missão quase impossível de ser cumprida, já que os outros presentes não pareciam dispostos a colaborar. Nem mesmo o próprio Taka estava a fim de falar no assunto... Há muito que seus pensamentos já haviam voado para o lado onde a garota de cabelos curtos e presos com uma fivela conversava de maneira enérgica sobre atualidades com o rapaz de olhos dourados.

Um dos principais obstáculos para o desenvolver da historia foi provavelmente a discussão que ocorreu entre a outra garota, Tomoka, e Momo, que por sua vez ficava mais mal-humorado a cada segundo. Discutiram quem teria mais direto sobre o contato com o prodígio (isso porque nenhum dos dois tivera notícia alguma do mesmo durante todo o tempo que se passara). Os argumentos eram assim: "Eu sou a líder do fã-clube Ryoma-sama! É claro que eu tenho direito de ter o telefone dele!" e o outro revidava em um tom superior, "Hahahah, grande coisa! Ser melhor amigo é muito melhor!".

Do outro lado da sala, Inui fazia questão de anotar e reação de todos os presentes diante da situação. Kaidou por sua vez não conseguia tirar da cabeça a cena que assistira mais cedo entre o ruivo e o ex-fukubuchou. Ele sempre soubera que era aquilo que seu sempai desejava dele, mas seu corpo ainda não estava preparado... Ou talvez fosse sua mente.

O que diriam os amigos se soubessem do seu impasse? Não poderia perguntar algo tão... vergonhoso. Afinal de contas, se aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de seu rival, Momoshiro, seria um desastre! Sua reputação iria por água abaixo...

Com quem deveria falar para tirar suas dúvidas? A Golden pair parecia muito ocupada ajudando em outro caso, e o Tensai sorridente não estava sorridente como sempre, tirando-lhe assim qualquer coragem de se aproximar do mesmo.

Pensou que poderia falar com Kawamura, mas este assim como Momo e Echizen (Pra vocês verem como ele é inocente), era hétero, e não poderia lhe ajudar muito.

Tinha em mãos um grande problema...

Por fim, os únicos que pareciam realmente interessados na história eram Eiji e Oishi. Isso, é claro, por conta da briga envolver seus melhores amigos.

Kawamura já estava no final da história quando viu de longe a garota que não lhe saia da cabeça de mãos dadas com o prodígio de boné. Mas uma vez o bichinho de ciúmes que tanto lhe incomodava fizera a festa em seu estômago... Queria cobrir a pequena distancia que existia entre ele e os outros dois o mais rápido possível e separá-los antes que fosse tarde de mais.

O que estava acontecendo com o Echizen afinal? Desde quando ele falava com garotas de maneira tão normal? Taka podia jurar que o antigo Ryoma não sabia sequer a diferença entre os sexos feminino e masculino. Como é que com o passar de meros 2 anos ele se tornara tão – ainda que de maneira mais lerda que o normal – sociável?

Momo do outro lado se perguntava a mesma coisa. A discussão com a menina de voz irritante já dera o que tinha que dar, e ele não agüentava mais ouvi-la falar em seu ouvido. Queria prestar atenção na conversa que acontecia entre o objeto de seu desejo e a garota bonita no outro extremo da enfermaria.

Fazia tempo que não sentia o que estava sentindo no momento... Queria tirar o melhor amigo de perto de todos os outros, tê-lo só para si. Também sentia a necessidade de tocar o kouhai, mesmo que só um pouquinho, mesmo que só as suas mãos (ele também vira o modo como o prodígio segurara docemente a delicada mão da amiga).

Passara o dia se esforçando para não perder o controle. Percebera claramente que Ryoma estava brincando com ele – "o que ele está tentando fazer me seduzindo assim?"- e a cada uma das brincadeiras (referia-se à casa-mal-assombrada e ao beijo) ele parecia mais próximo de romper a barreira que criara a muito tempo.

Percebeu que antigamente era bem mais fácil conter-se. Não entendia direito o porque, mas imaginava que era pelo fato de há 2 anos ele ainda ser pouco mais que uma mera criança, e Ryoma ser de fato uma. Sendo assim, mesmo que seus desejos fossem outros, sua mente não lhe permitia avançar o sinal.

Agora era diferente... Se bobeasse faria o que a muito desejava fazer, e dessa vez não teria a barreira chamada consciência em seu caminho, afinal de contas longos anos haviam se passado e ele, assim como o prodígio, já não era mais o mesmo.

Isso ficava cada vez mais claro em sua mente, só de observar o amigo que agora parecia muito mais malicioso... Antes Momo não sabia se o mesmo era inocente ou simplesmente sem noção, mas ele não parecia tomar conhecimento de nada que se passava ao seu redor, nem mesmo das coisas que estavam bem debaixo de seu nariz (como as relações existentes entre seus amigos).

Outra coisa que Momo a muito se esforçava para entender, era o que Ryoma achava que seus beijos e suas palavras significavam... Sempre tivera a impressão que o prodígio nem ao menos sabia que tomar parte de tais ações o tornava gay, e que aquilo tudo significava algo mais que simples prazer físico. No fim das contas ele compreendia Ryoma menos cada vez que se aproximavam.

Seria mesmo possível que na cabeça dele ainda só existisse espaço para o tennis?

Seus pensamentos foram perdidos com o breve susto que tomou por conta de um barulho parecido com um despertador. Todos viraram para a direção de onde o incomodo som vinha, e se viram olhando mais uma vez para a enfermeira, que até o momento se divertia com a presença de tantos jovens bonitos naquele mórbido espaço que se consistia a enfermaria.

Assim como os rapazes, ela logo notou o ruído e como em um gesto automático levou a mão à cintura e pegou o walktok que lá estava pendurado.

Uma breve e pausada conversa se seguiu pelos aparelhos, entre a mulher e o que parecia ser um homem do outro lado. No fim desta a enfermeira começou a correr de um lado para o outro tentando fechar a tenda o mais rápido possível.

Após um momento silencioso em que os rapazes só a observaram sem entender, finalmente Oishi resolveu perguntar o que se passava.

- Han... Com licença, mas será que a senhora pode nos explicar o que está havendo?Aconteceu algo no parque?

- Hum?Ah! É melhor vocês irem andando, a tempestade prevista chegou mais cedo que o esperado e o parque esta fechando por precaução. Sugiro que sigam para o portão de entrada rapidamente antes que os táxis fujam... Pelo que ouvi não há coisa mais perigosa do que ficar em um lugar aberto durante um terremoto- tempestade.

- Nani?! – Exclamaram todos juntos diante da assustadora novidade. Com isso Taka-san foi capaz de se lembrar da importante notícia que ouvira no outdoor. De acordo com o noticiário, durante a tempestade todas as estações de metro e trem cessariam o funcionamento, assim como a circulação pela cidade se tornaria perigosa demais para os carros que deviam ficar em casa assim como seus donos.

Contou aos outros a notícia e percebeu que não era o único preocupado... Aparentemente nenhum dos presentes tivera o bom senso de ligar a TV naquela manha e assistir a rotineiro jornal matinal. Viam-se totalmente despreparados e um leve sentimento de burrice passava por todos.

Agora estavam:

- Presos do lado de fora do parque durante um tempestade (logo que receberam a novidade finalmente perceberam o barulho da chuva que se intensificava a cada minuto);

- Sem poder voltar para casa (descobriram logo que assim como seus celulares, os metrôs foram os primeiros a parar de funcionar);

- E sem poder contatar qualquer pessoa por ajuda (mesmo que conseguissem, a circulação de carros pela cidade fora fortemente advertida).

Estavam encrencados... Como poderiam imaginar que uma feliz comemoração como aquele terminaria de um modo tão desastroso?

* * *

Nos momentos que se seguiram à descoberta, todos fizeram o possível para pensar em uma solução e a prioridade passou a ser arrumar um lugar seguro para se protegerem da chuva e do frio (a tenda já havia sido fechada e tentava resistir aos fortes ventos, porém era evidente que logo viria ao chão).

Tentavam acomodar-se embaixo do apertado telhadinho de uma das lojas, agora fechadas, de modo que pudessem evitar o total encharcamento. As reações problema eram muito distintas.

Inui encontrava-se encostado na parede desviando da corrente de ar que de acordo com seus cálculos passava veloz dois centímetros ao seu lado. Precisava mesmo fazer isso, pois havia oferecido seu casaco a Kaidou que mesmo a contra gosto aceitou o empréstimo. Agora estava vestido apenas com uma leve blusa de mangas curtas e uma calça de ginástica.

Kaidou meditou um momento sobre o significado da bondade de seu namorado e resolveu tomar uma atitude inédita e corajosa: chegou bem perto e encostou seu corpo no do outro, deixando que seu rosto apoiasse no peito do rapaz e isso o aquecesse. Para outras pessoas esse gesto não seria mais que um simples abraço, ou talvez até menos que isso, mas Inui foi capaz de perceber o quão difícil essa simples demonstração de afeto em público era para o Kouhai e correspondeu a altura. Envolveu o mesmo em seus braços delicadamente e curtiu feliz a troca de calor entre seus corpos.

Preocupados com outros problemas, os outros presentes deram pouca, ou melhor, nenhuma importância aos amigos abraçados. Talvez Momo tenha dado uma olhada rápida por cima do olho, mas agora já não se preocupava mais. Sentia a cada segundo o ciúme subir-lhe a cabeça. Isso, é claro, tinha uma causa digna.

Sentada na única cadeira que ainda se encontrava do lado de fora da loja, estava a garota bonita de cabelos curtos, e ao lado dela encontrava-se um Ryoma todo encharcado e visivelmente cansado.

Echizen havia carregado a amiga de tornozelo torcido nas costas por todo o trajeto até as lojinhas, enquanto procuravam um lugar para se proteger da chuva.

Momo sentia no momento algo muito pior do que sentira no passado. De algum modo, o desejo de possessão que o acompanhou durante toda a middle school, parecia nada comparado ao de agora.

Passara a desgostar a presença da amiga, pois só de olhá-la junto ao seu kouhai favorito o ciúmes lhe subia a cabeça.

Ryoma não parecia notar nada, e passava seu tempo tentando acalmar a menina que mostrava óbvios sinais de medo. Estava molhado até os ossos e começava a sentir o frio entrando por sua pele. Daria tudo por uma cama quentinha e um banho. Seu cabelo pendia pesado sobre seu rosto e de tempos em tempos ele o afastava de seus olhos dourados ( perdera o boné durante a fuga da enfermaria). Sua blusa vermelha agora estava vinho e grudada em seu corpo, e água lhe escorria em cada parte exposta como que em uma continua carícia. Ele não fazia idéia do quão tentador estava para Momo...

Cansou de tentar acalmar a amiga, que agora tinha a companhia da garota irritante de cabelos presos, e passou a tirar o máximo possível de água de suas vestes e de seus cabelos. Estava tão ocupado com essa tarefa que não notou a rápida aproximação do outro.

Momo se segurara o máximo que conseguira, mas aquilo já era demais. Vira o kouhai tentando se livrar de toda aquela água e a mesma lhe correndo o corpo de maneira delicada. Notara então a belíssima tatuagem na base da nuca coberta por aqueles sexys fios de cabelo, e essa fora "a última gota". Aproximou-se do amigo e o prendeu contra a parede encoberta pela sombra. Assim como no caso de Kaidou e Inui, os outros estavam muito preocupados para notá-los.

Ryoma não entendeu o que acontecera, só sabia que o novo calor que lhe envolvia era muito mais agradável do que o vento cortante de um minuto atrás. Sentiu a respiração do outro contra sua pele e aproveitou cada segundo daquele aquecimento. Arrepiou-se então com os leves toques que agora sentia em seu pescoço, e sua orelha até chagar a sua boca.

- M-Momo...

Foi tragado por um ardente e confortável beijo. Suas bochechas coraram por algum motivo desconhecido quando o outro sussurrou-lhe no ouvido de maneira lenta e carinhosa. " Echizen..."

Seus corpos tremiam ao breve contato um com o outro e ele não pode deixar de querer mais. Antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais quentes, foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma discussão muito próximo a eles. Momo despertou do transe em que se encontrara nos passados 5 minutos, e de maneira desajeitada tentou se recompor. Afastou a cabeça do rosto do outro sem movimentar o resto do corpo, tentando se arrumar e entender o que fizera. Teve então uma visão incrivelmente tentadora. Ao baixar o olhar para o rapaz grudado nele, reparou que este tinha a blusa levemente levantada e que suas pernas estavam entrecruzadas nas do mesmo de maneira excitante. Viu ainda mais de perto a água que escorria pelo belo corpo do amigo e por um brevê momento deteve-se mais uma vez ao vislumbrar a cabeça levemente tombada de Ryoma e a longa franja que lhe caia nos olhos.A linda boca entreaberta, a respiração ofegante e o rosto corado e molhado lhe foram a maior tortura, porém quando ouviu novamente a tal discussão, resolveu afastar-se da tentação antes que se perdesse novamente.

Ryoma percebeu o movimento do amigo e assim como este tentou por a cabeça no lugar. Desde quando perdia o controle com um simples beijo? E oque fizera ter aquela reação só por conta de um sussurro do amigo? Seu corpo o traíra e isso não iria acontecer de novo. Pelo menos não até ele conseguir o que queria.

Percebeu então o que prendia agora a atenção de Momo (que o havia liberado da parede e agora olhava para a fonte da discussão que os interrompera ). Deu os poucos passos que o separava do sempai e sentiu mais uma vez o vento frio contra seu corpo.

Momo percebeu logo sua presença e a ação que fez em seguida, assim como aquele sussurro, o fez corar. Pego-o pela mão e puxou-o para mais perto de seu corpo abraçando-o por trás. Ryoma não compreendia o que estava acontecendo com ele... Takeshi fizera isso muitas vezes durante o tempo em que estudavam na antiga Seigaku e pra ele nunca fora grande coisa... Mas dessa vez, por algum motivo, foi.

Foi algo que fez seu coração acelerar e seu olhos fitarem o chão de maneira constrangida. Sentiu mais uma vez aquele gostoso calor e ouviu a vóz do amigo em um tom baixo e envergonhado: "Com esse vento você vai pegar uma gripe"

Momo falou isso sem baixar o olhar para a cabeça do kouhai e sem afrouxar o abraço, e voltou a atenção para uma parte particularmente agitada da briga mais a frente.

* * *

Dês de que chegaram ao telhadinho da loja, a chuva não melhorara nem um pouco e os ventos só pioravam a cada segundo.

Apesar de a grande maioria dos presentes ter em mente o problema que enfrentavam, o ruivo enérgico do grupo não podia tirar da cabeça a história que ouvira mais cedo.

A narração feita por Taka-san, somada à expressão de tristeza de Fuji, o deixara irado com o Ex-capitão. Queria quebrar a cara do rapaz de maneira rápida e dolorida.

Cada minuto que passavam presos naquele telhadinho o deixava mais irritado. Tentara falar com o amigo tensai, mas esse não lhe retribuirá o olhar nenhuma vez. Também a falta de interesse pela história da parte dos antigos companheiros de equipe estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Viu de relance dois dos amigos abraçados, assim como o movimento suspeito nas sombras, e sentiu o olhar de preocupação de seu namorado em sua nuca.

Não conseguia compreender como os outros podiam pensar em coisas como aquelas quando Fuji estava sofrendo tanto. Nem como Oishi prestava mais atenção nele do que no amigo magoado. Tomou uma decisão radical quando viu várias pessoas correndo de uma lado para o outro procurando por abrigo contra a chuva.

- Vou atrás do Tezuka.

- O que? – Perguntou Oishi sem ter entendido direito o que o ruivo dissera por conta do barulho da chuva. – Falou alguma coisa Eiji?

- Vou procurar o Tezuka e quebrar a cara dele. – Falou rápido, e dessa vez saiu do telhadinho e começou a andar em uma direção qualquer. Sentiu a chuva forte mais uma vez em seus cabelos e ombros, assim como algo que segurava firme seu pulso. Virou-se e viu Oishi com uma expressão confusa.

- O-oque?! Eiji espere um pouco, olhe essa chuva, sem chance você vai encontrá-lo agora.

- Oishi me solta! Como você pode estar tão calmo?! Você não ouviu o que ele fez com o Fuji?! – Kikumaru falou isso quase gritando. Não conseguia mais agüentar tudo aquilo, estava lívido e precisava fazer algo a respeito.

- Eiji, calma! Não a nada que possamos fazer agora. É muito perigoso sair nessa chuva, sem contar que a chance de Tezuka ainda estar por aqui é mínima. Saia da chuva antes que fique doente e vamos pensar em como voltar para casa. Dep-

- Oishi! O que há com todos vocês?! Como podem ficar parados sem fazer nada?- O ruivo lançou a Fuji um olhar quase que de pena e este lhe retribuiu de maneira agressiva mais uma vez. – Fujiko-chan está ferido! Temos que fazer algo! – Dessa vez sua voz estava ainda mais alta e ele se dirigiu aos presentes que o olharam com espanto. Poucos o haviam visto perder a cabeça, era algo quase inédito.

- Eiji já chega! Não adianta gritar conosco, tenho certeza que Tezuka tem uma boa explicação para tudo isso, mas primeiro vamos nos concentrar em sair desse lug-

- É só nisso que você consegue pensar?! E porque está tentando proteger o Tezuka?! Vou atrás dele você querendo ou não!

- EIJI, PARE DE AGIR FEITO CRIANÇA! – Oishi não conseguiu manter a calma por mais tempo. É claro que o problema dos amigos o incomodava, mas tinha outras coisas para pensar no momento, e aquela atitude egoísta que seu namorado mostrava não estava ajudando em nada. Percebeu logo que não deveria ter falado aquilo. Kikumaru que até o momento estava com uma expressão revoltada agora também estava chorando.

- SE VOCÊ PREFERE FICAR DO LADO DO TEZUKA, QUE FIQUE! EU É QUE NÃO VOU ESPERAR A **MAMÃE **ME DIZER O QUE FAZER!- Gritou desvencilhando-se do namorado. Em seguida disparou em direção a chuva de cabeça baixa e sentindo as lágrimas salgadas lhe escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Eiji ! – Falou Fuji pela primeira vez desde que saíram da enfermaria. Até então, sua mente estivera ocupada demais com a cena envolvendo Tezuka para dar atençao a qualquer outra coisa. Ver seu melhor amigo correr rumo ao perigo foi como um chamado para a realidade. Deixaria sua tristeza para depois, pois agora tinha que resgatar o ruivo que tanto o protegera.

Seus olhos abriram de maneira assustadora e ele se dirigiu ao rapaz alto que vestia uma expressão preocupada, e olhava para a ruela escura e molhada.

- Oishi, eu vou atrás do Eiji enquanto você vai com os outros atrás de um lugar para ficarmos. Deve haver algum hotel ou loja aberta nas redondezas. Nos encontramos na entrada do parque em meia hora.

O ex-fukubuchou concordou e seguiu com os olhos o amigo partir na mesma direção que o ruivo.

O céu estava escurecendo rápido e a chuva se mantinha firme e forte. Oishi resolveu criar grupos para facilitar a busca. Todos se prepararam para encarar a chuva mais uma vez e seguiram em direção ao portão principal. Ao chegarem ao mesmo os grupos se separaram e iniciaram a procura.

Quinze minutos depois todos pensavam a mesma coisa: " Isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos".

Nenhuma das lojas da vizinhança parecia disposta a deixar suas portas abertas durante uma tempestade, e todos os hotéis já estavam lotados com pessoas na mesma situação que eles.

Vinte minutos e eles já estavam entrando em desespero. Não se via mais nem um palmo na frente do nariz por conta da noite que caia cada vez mais rápido.

Ao longe eram capazes de visualizar luzes provenientes de placas luminosas (a luz ainda não havia caído, de algum modo), e esperançosos corriam em direção as mesmas só para encontrar mais portas fechadas. O horário de encontro já chegara e eles tinham que voltar para a portaria do parque.

Chagaram lá parecendo pintos molhados tremendo por inteiros com qualquer ventinho. As expressões de desapontamento na cara de cada um deles já dava o resultado da busca. Logo Oishi reparou que nem o Tensai nem o Ruivo nem o casal estranho estavam presentes. A preocupação lhe tomou os pensamentos, mas logo foi acalmada com a visão de dois rapazes vindo de dentro do parque em passos lentos. O rapaz de cabelos longos trazia o outro pela mão, e este tinha a cabeça baixa e os cabelos cobrindo os olhos.

Em seguida reparou em mais dois vultos vindos do outro lado da rua em sua direção. Estes também vinham de mãos dadas, mas diferente dos outros não tinham aquela pesada expressão de fracasso. O rapaz mais baixo parecia envergonhado, e o mais alto tinha um obvio ar de satisfação.

Todos resolveram compartilhar as descobertas em baixo de uma árvore grande.

- Inui, você achou um lugar não é? – Perguntou Oishi logo que todos estavam prestando atenção.

- Sim. Foi o único lugar aberto e vazio que achamos. É melhor irmos logo antes que fique lotado.

Os rapazes ficaram curiosos pelo porque de Kaidou estar tão constrangido. Não seria possível que os dois tivessem feito coisas pervertidas em uma situação como aquela, seria?

Logo descobriram, e não puderam evitar de se sentir da mesma forma. O lugar que Inui os havia conseguido era nada mais nada menos que um luxuoso motel.

Momo e Ryoma que até então estavam muito próximos um do outro com o objetivo de se manterem aquecidos, coraram e Momo rapidamente pos o braço em volta do ombro do kouhai o impedindo de se distanciar.

Oishi não conseguiu evitar uma espiada rápida para o ruivo que assim como ele também o fez. Logo que se encaram desviaram o olhar e em seguida coraram.

Fuji, mesmo se sentindo deprimido, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ler o que estava escrito na placa do lugar. Ele podia estar deprimido, mas bancar o cupido ainda era sua atividade favorita.

A garota chamada Tomoka não entendeu muito bem a reação de todos, mas ficou feliz por terem um lugar bom para ficar.

E por fim Taka-san e a outra garota chamada Ryuzaki, que se apoiava na primeira, evitaram mais uma vez a troca de olhares e, assim como os outros, coraram.

Entraram do lugar e logo sentiram o calor dos aquecedores que tomava todo o grande salão de entrada. Este era, sem dúvida, um Motel caro. A recepção localizava-se ao fundo do cômodo e era extremamente elegante. Três moças e um rapaz esperavam profissionalmente o próximo cliente entrar, e assim que visualizaram aquele bando de jovens bonitos, seus olhos brilharam de excitação. Todos se dirigiram para o balcão deixando um rastro de água pelo caminho e ficando mais constrangidos a cada minuto com os olhares que recebiam dos funcionários e dos outros hóspedes.

Na tabela de preços se via a disponibilidade dos quartos e seus custos dependendo do tempo de permanência. Oishi conversou com a funcionária, que não conseguia parar de sorrir diante de um rapaz tão bonito, e então com um suspiro voltou-se para os outros que o esperavam pacientemente.

- Não tem nem chance de nós conseguirmos pagar um quarto aqui. Pelo que a enfermeira disse, essa tempestade vai durar até amanha de manhã, e isso quer dizer uma noite inteira nesse lugar. Imagino que as aulas vão ser canceladas, mas esse não é o problema aqui. O que precisamos agora é arranjar o dinheiro.

Oishi falou e começou a fuçar em sua carteira assim como Eiji, Momo, Fuji, Kaidou, Inui, Sakuno, Tomoka e Taka-san. Contaram os poucos trocados que cada um havia levado para a visita ao parque e, felizmente, conseguiram o suficiente para alugar um quarto. Echizen tentara se pronunciar umas três vezes, mas fora interrompido pelos outros que faziam questão de anunciar em bom tom o quanto tinham para colaborar. Na quarta vez, perdeu a paciência e chutou a canela de Momo, que gritou e fez com que todos olhassem para ele e dele para Ryoma.

- Pra que foi isso Echizen?! – Perguntou o rapaz esfregando a canela dolorida e fitando o kouhai assim como todos os outros.

- Vocês pretendem ficar todos no mesmo quarto? – Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha e passando os olhos dourados pelo salão.

- Algum problema com isso? – Perguntou Momo – Você não está colaborando com nada, por isso não tem o direito de reclamar.

Ryoma virou os olhos e suspirou com a estupidez do amigo.

- Não é isso que quero dizer imbecil, olha para aquela placa ao lado do balcão.

Todos viraram as cabeças na direção que o prodígio apontava, e leram o que lá estava escrito:

_- Proibida a permanecia de mais de 2 pessoas por quarto – _

_Agradecemos a compreensão,_

_A direção. _

Todos entenderam na hora o que Ryoma quis dizer.

Se essa era a cota máxima de pessoas por quarto, precisariam de pelo menos 5 quartos, e não havia jeito de eles pagarem por tudo aquilo. O desespero voltou a tomar conta geral, e mais uma vez Ryoma tentou falar, mas foi interrompido. Oishi tentou convencer a recepcionista e depois o gerente, mas não teve sucesso. Ele imaginava o que aqueles funcionários achavam que eles pretendiam fazer todos em um quarto só, e qual seria o motivo das risadas maliciosas provenientes das moças que assistiam à situação.

Aquilo tudo já estava virando uma grande bagunça e o gerente já os havia pedido para ir embora quando, mais uma vez revoltado com a falta de atenção, o prodígio chutou a outra canela de Momo:

- Ei, Echizen! Isso é hábito agora foi?! – Gritou o rapaz indignado, sofrendo com a dor aguda em sua outra canela. Mais uma vez todos pararam de falar e se viraram para o rapaz de olhos dourados, que apesar de meio bravo manteve a calma e falou sem qualquer flexão na voz.

- Eu pago os quartos.

Ao ouvirem isso, após um breve momento de silêncio, todos caíram na risada.

- Ah, qual é Echizen! Como se você tivesse dinheiro para isso! – Zombou Momo.

- Ochibi tem senso de humor, quem diria! – Riu Eiji, e agarrou o kouhai que agora tinha a sua altura.

- Fushuuuuuuu. Baka – Falou Kaidou dando um sorriso debochado.

- A possibilidade do Echizen ter esse dinheiro todo é de 0.1

-Ryoma-sama...

- Ryoma-kun... – As garotas olhavam para o prodígio com pena e descrença.

- Hum...Echizen, eu não creio que você seja capaz de pagar por tudo isso, mas valeu a intenção. – Falou Oishi de maneira desconfortavelmente maternal.

Ryoma os lançava um olhar mortal. O que seus sempais pensavam dele? Que era uma criança mentirosa procurando atenção? Ah como iam pagar por isso. Estava perto de tentar um estrangulamento quando Fuji interveio falando calmamente.

- Hum... Rapazes, eu não acho que o Echizen esteja brincando. Isso é um assunto um tanto sério e ele não é mais uma criança. – Falou fitando o kouhai que o agradeceu com o olhar. – E então Echizen? Como pretende bancar isso?

O rapaz respondeu com um gesto que valeu mais que qualquer palavra: sacou do bolso algo que só podia ser um cartão de banco, e mostrou a todos dando um pequeno sorriso. Os presentes leram o que estava escrito:

\ **Banco American Plus** /

_Xxx3xxx66 –xx_

_Echizen Ryoma _

_xxx-6 x2xx_

_\ validade: xxx_ /

- E o que tem esse cartão? Não adianta nada se não tiver dinheiro na conta. – Comentou Momo.

Ryoma seguiu até o balcão e falou algo com a atendente, que ao bater os olhos no cartão do mesmo, começou a mexer no computador a sua frente sem se distrair. Alguns minutos depois ela lhe entregou uma nota e sorriu. Agradeceu e antes que tivesse a chance de deixar o balcão, esta lhe pediu algo de modo constrangido e ele virou-se mais uma vez para atender o pedido. Anotou algo em um papel que ela lhe dera, e em seguida, foi na direção que os amigos se encontravam.

A ler a anotação, a moça mostrou-se muito excitada e começou a cochichar com as colegas.

Os rapazes esperaram pacientemente até o prodígio chegar com a misteriosa nota entregue pela balconista, e entrega-la a Fuji, que leu o que estava escrito e sorriu maleficamente.

- Vocês devem umas belas desculpas ao nosso ochibi, sabem? Ele esta prestes a pagar a mais cara estadia que já vi para amigos que zombaram dele. – Falou isso mostrando a todos a notinha e caindo na gargalhada.

Os outros lutaram para ler os muitos numerinhos escritos a mão pela atendente, sem qualquer outra anotação ao lado. Olharam para o Tensai sem entender.

- E qual é o significado do que está escrito?- Perguntou Oishi em nome de todos.

- Hum...Vocês nem desconfiam?

Os outros balançaram a cabeça e Ryoma se segurou mais uma vez para não estrangular seus amigos. Eles só podiam estar fazendo aquilo de propósito...

- Hum...Deixa eu ver se estou certo. É o dinheiro da sua conta certo Echizen?

O prodígio fez que sim com a cabeça e os outros ficaram em choque.

- Oi oi oi... Nem brinca...Como é que você...- Murmurou Momo querendo engolir as palavras que proferira a poucos minutos atrás para o amigo.

- He, quem diria, Fushuuuuuu...

- Possibilidade do Echizen estar puto conosco é de 100

- Hahaha... S-sinto muito Echizen.

- Ryoma-sama, kakoiii!

- OCHIBI ESTÁ RICO!! – E com isso todos entenderam o que Fuji quis dizer.

- Mas espera um pouco... Como você conseguiu tanto dinheiro seu malandro?! – Perguntou Momo gargalhando e bagunçando o cabelo do kouhai. – Andou roubando foi?

Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando a explicação, até que Fuji o fez.

- Se não me engano, tem a ver com os 6 torneios e 2 títulos que você ganhou nestes 2 anos que esteve nos USA, estou certo? – Dirigiu a pergunta ao rapaz de olhos dourados, e este mais uma vez confirmou. – Imagino que vocês não têm acompanhado as partidas internacionais de tennis, ou tem? Pode-se dizer que o nosso Ochibi é o que chamamos de Top Pro, ou seja, ele tem se saído muito bem dês de que deixou o Japão.

- Então é por isso que você acreditou no Echizen? Porque você tem assistido essas partidas?- Perguntou o ex-fukubuchou.

- Infelizmente não cheguei a assistir nenhuma que ele tenha tomado parte, mas de fato tenho mantido os olhos em alguns jogadores promissores, e o nosso Ochibi é frequentemente citado. Acreditem ou não ele é bem popular.

Olhou de esguelha para o kouhai e sorriu ao ver a mesma expressão vazia de sempre.

Ryoma certamente sabia como agir de maneira "cool".

- Isso também explica o autógrafo que ele deu agora a pouco, e os que ele terá de dar quando todos os fãs de tennis daqui descobrirem sua presença. Por isso acho melhor se apressarem com essas desculpas, para que possamos usufruir dos benefícios deste lugar o mais rápido possível. O que acham?

Os que estavam presentes neste momento naquele salão presenciaram o alto coro de desculpas dirigidas a um rapaz bonito e molhado, que após ouvi-las foi ao balcão fazer o registro.

Os quartos foram distribuídos do mesmo modo que os carrinhos da montanha russa, tendo como única diferença a presença das duas meninas que dividiriam um quarto. Enquanto alugava os quartos, Ryoma nem parou para pensar nas conseqüências daquela divisão. Só se daria conta do problema que criara, quando a coisa já não tinha mais volta.

Fuji que com a historia toda do dinheiro e o início de seu trabalho como cupido, havia se tornado um pouco mais animado, voltou a sentir a mesma tristeza e raiva de algumas horas atrás quando ouviu "sem querer" a conversa entre os funcionários que haviam acabado de pegar autógrafos com o kouhai de olhos dourados.

- Mas que sorte a nossa não? Segunda pessoa famosa que se hospeda aqui hoje!

- Nem me fale, amanha minhas amigas vão se morder de inveja! Mas isso é algo realmente raro de acontecer.

- Pois é. Dois tenistas famosos ( e lindos ) entrarem em um Motel no mesmo dia e sem se importar com disfarces... Parece até coisa de TV.

- Echizen e Tezuka, hum... Ambos prodígios e Top Pros!

Continua...

* * *

Dicionário:

"...kakoiii!" – Tão perfeito; maneiro.

"Top pros" – Profissionais de primeira classe.

"cool" – Maneiro; cheio de estilo

"baka" - Idiota

* * *

Hello folks!

Bem, bem... O que fazer se não pedir desculpas pela demora? Dessa vez não tenho uma boa explicação, foi preguiça mesmo u.u'

Sabem como é, não é sempre que a gente tem saco para sentar e escrever... De qualquer modo, aí esta!

Esse capítulo é a introdução dos lemons se não me engano.

Não sei se vocês ja repararam, mas meu casal favorito é MomoxRyo, por isso a partir de agora eles serão mais enfocados que os demais. However, isso não significa que esquecerei dos outros, relaxem XD

Ainda não sei o nome do próximo cap, mas vou fazer o possivel para postá-lo em breve :

Tambem tenho a impressão que essa fic vai ficar maior que o previsto, mas isso ainda não é certeza.

Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!! Vocês podem achar sem importancia, mas é isso que nos motiva a escrever... Sem reviews é como se ninguem lesse, e sem leitores não tem por que continuar né?

bjus ;


End file.
